Body, Heart and Soul
by strange1
Summary: This is my latest conqueror story. It begins with a 15yr old Xena and a 12yr old Gabrielle. They meet under not so good conditions that is going to lead them down a very interesting road. Can they overcome obstacles placed in their way? Will they find each other in the end? Or will they have gone through too many changes.
1. Chapter 1

AN-To those following me, thank you. This is yet another conqueror story that wouldn't leave my brain alone so even though I have four ubers and a continuation/resurrection story going I've decided to start this one. I promise updates but not sure how often. Anyways, the basis of this story is that Gabrielle has been taken at age 12 by Cortese. Xena is 15 also is taken by the warlord but not without a fight. Of course for both women events turn them into something they never should have been. I hope you enjoy.

A small twelve year old blond girl looked up from the parchment that she had been reading on at the sound of the bleating. There were about three dozen or so greyish white sheep grazing in the meadow of tall green grass. Her green eyes scanned the wooly animals and did a quick count to make sure that all were accounted for. Though only a rough count the youngster was satisfied that all of her four legged charges were safe.

Quickly her attention was brought back to the piece of parchment. The page was weathered and torn but the writing upon it was still clear enough to read. It was a wonder that it was clear enough to read as the young girl had read this particular story so many times that she had every single word memorized. Her parents thought that stories, especially for young girls, was not appropriate and therefore she had to keep what few works like this that she had hidden.

Her parents would be extremely unhappy if they had known that she had several stories written and hidden in the barn. Her dream was not to marry some farmer or sheepherder like her father and mother both wanted for her. No, her dream was to travel across all of Greece and maybe further entertaining people with the imagination that seemed to flow without even a conscious thought. There were nights when she would awake and have to write down what she had been dreaming of.

The green eyes twinkled as they took in the words that they knew so well. It was a story of a warrior. This warrior traveled around the known world helping people and doing all sorts of acts of good. Of course in one of the warrior's encounters he meets a beautiful young woman. They fall in love and both of them end up traveling the world together. Just the thought that maybe, just maybe there was a man such as this out there that could come rescue the young woman from her dreary existence, gave her a warm feeling inside.

Besides traveling and entertaining the known world, Gabrielle also wanted to find that special someone. In her mind there was a match for everyone that walked the earth. There was the old tale of how Zeus had separated soulmates and made them walk alone wondering aimlessly until the lucky few could find the other half of their souls and become complete. It would be wonderful if something like that really happened to people.

But with the way her life was lived and seeing how miserable her mother was having settled for her father, she was not so sure that she wanted to find the other half of her soul. Of course she knew one thing for sure and that was that she never wanted to marry Perdicus. Her father, she knew, was trying to arrange several marriages for her seeing that she had just turned twelve two moons ago. But of the ones that he was attempting to force her into that would be the last one.

For a dreamer such as the twelve year old, the only way that she would want to marry someone would be if they both were to give their bodies, hearts and their souls to one another. While this happened in a couple of the stories that she had hidden, around her village of Potadeia there were no marriages that would fit this definition. Almost all of the marriages had been prearranged and to her none of the couples seemed all that happy including her parents.

The small blond decided to force all of those negative thoughts out of her mind while she concentrated on the story. She had just gotten to the part where the warrior had saved his soulmate from the clutches of an evil warlord. It was time for the big kiss and that was one of Gabrielle's favorite parts. As a youth she had never kissed anyone and she intended to keep it that way until she met the one that she was to spend the rest of her life with.

Finally the rumbling of her tummy forced Gabrielle to roll up her story and hide it behind the large rock that she was leaning against. There was always that outside chance that her father would come checking on her. The more likely scenario would be for him to send her younger sister to either see if she was doing what she was supposed to or to fetch her and the sheep home. It was still too early for that but the bard was very careful with her stories and with herself.

Her father had never beaten her with a belt or anything but he had spanked her soundly a few times. If it had been for things that she felt were worthy of punishment she would have no trouble facing the consequences. However they had been because she was daydreaming or writing or whatever else he felt were a waste of time for a young woman. Her time, according to him should be spent learning how to take care of her husband and her family.

The only good things out of these lessons that she was being forced to learn when she was not playing shepherd to a bunch of stinking sheep was that she was one of the best cooks in all the village. Some of the other skills were not to where her mother or her father would like but they were tedious. Washing clothes, dusting and any other household chores were boring. With the life that she wanted to live, cooking and laundry and cleaning dishes were the only ones that actually were to help.

Gabrielle sighed as she pulled out her basket of goodies that she had made early that morning for herself alone. Her father would be upset if he knew that she had only made enough of the nutbread for herself and not to share with the rest of the family. All of her efforts were deemed as not enough and so the young girl decided that when doing anything special it would be for herself. Oh she had baked the regular bread and made the vegetable stew that was also in her basket. That she had made plenty for everyone though her father hated vegetable stew. _Hehe_.

It wasn't long before the bard had eaten her lunch and decided that stretching her legs would be a very good thing. She had been sitting against the rock almost since she had come out to the meadow with the sheep in the early morning. The mists had made the long green grass look amazing when the sun had kissed each piece of moisture and made what seemed like a million tiny rainbows. Gabrielle had hated to disturb the image but the sheep had a mind of their own as they always did.

Of course it would be a good idea to make her way to the creek so that she could rinse off her dishes. The temperature had risen this summer afternoon and part of her wanted nothing more than to at the very least dip her bare feet into the cool waters. That was something else she wished that she had. Her family was so poor that only in the winter months were they allowed a pair of shoes or boots. But right now feeling the long grass and hopefully the cool water would make that a good thing.

That was Gabrielle in a nutshell. The young girl that was very close to turning that corner into womanhood was a very upbeat person. Her heart only knew goodness and therefore that was all that she saw in others. Even her father that was not the kindest to her was still overall a good person and so was the rest of her family. It took a lot for the blond to see anything negative within anyone but when she had it was more than difficult to win her back over.

Gabrielle once again inspected her flock to make sure that there was indeed the correct number of sheep. Once she was satisfied she continued on the short trek to the creek. She knelt down looking at the reflection staring back at her. Her bangs were in need of a trim already and her long flowing blond tresses were tangled as usual. Her eyes were sad she noticed and the green in them was paled to an almost grey coloring.

The blond snorted. This happened when her thoughts were not that pleasant or if she was out in the sun too long. There was a combination of both today as she had left the farm just before the sun peaked over the horizon in the east as she made her way to the south with the sheep. _No one will ever think you are pretty. Both father and mother said so. You are just an ordinary girl that has a powerful imagination. That means you'll be stuck a farmer's wife._

As her thoughts went to a negative area a stray tear strolled down her cheek and mingled with the cool water of the creek. Quickly Gabrielle took up a double handful of water and scrubbed her face with it. She then took several double handfuls of water and quenched the one thirst she could easily. Her thirst for knowledge and adventure may never be satisfied causing her to sigh heavily. Though in her heart she would always be a wanderer, in real life she most likely would not be.

The bard stood and carefully pulled her long blue peasant dress up to her knees. The white cotton sleeves were not that white anymore as the dress had been her mother's at one time. Of course it had to have been tailored before it fit her but she was not complaining. Most of the children of Potadeia had second hand clothing the village was simply that poor. It was not like its sister village that was about two days walk away. Amphipolis was a thriving village that she had only been lucky enough to see once.

The coolness of the water soothed her feet and part of her wanted to strip off her clothes and soak her entire body though the creek was really too shallow for that. In fact the water only came up to just past her ankles. There were little minnows that tickled at her feet and made her smile. Nature seemed to have that effect on her. Whenever she was not able to feel better by reading, she just needed to take a walk and it seemed to set her heart free.

Green eyes closed as she let the sensations of the world surrounding her invade every part of her being. There was the babbling of the creek. There were the chirps of the birds. There was the rustling of the leaves in the wind. There was the smell of water. There was the smell of the grass. There was the sound of the sheep calling out. There was the sun warming her face. There was the coolness of the water on her sensitive skin.

In a matter of just a few seconds things changed. Green eyes opened quickly as the sounds that had been surrounding her had gone quiet. It was eerie how even the leaves had stopped rustling. The bard's heart lurched as there were no longer the sounds of the sheep that she was responsible for. With a speed that she rarely used, the youth was making her way back the short distance of the meadow. What she saw caused her to stop in her tracks and hide behind a large tree.

The sheep were still there but they were being rounded up by a bunch of filthy looking men. They had on some kind of armor but it was not well kept and even from the fair distance that she was from them she could smell something very distasteful and it wasn't the wooly animals. At a quick count told her there were at least a dozen of the men. The one that seemed to be in charge had this black feather upon his helmet. When he wasn't barking orders he was using a whip on some of the men.

Green eyes strained to get a better look at the group that was stealing the sheep. Part of her knew that she should just take off and get her father and the other men of the village but another part was fascinated. She had never seen a warlord up close and personal and the man with the feather seemed to be just that. After getting a real good look, she noticed that the men that he was whipping had no armor on and that gave the young girl a sinking feeling.

_Slaves! I wonder if they are just sheep thieves or if they are slave traders. I heard at the tavern that there were slave traders in the area. I better get the Hades out of here._ Just as Gabrielle turned to make a run for the village her path was blocked. In fact, she had not seen the human blockade and ran right into the strong legs and fell to the ground. Terrified green eyes looked up into almost inhuman black eyes. The man looking down at her had lustful look upon his face.

The man was dressed in spotless armor. In fact the sun glistened off the chest covering and the helmet that he wore upon his head. There was a red feather that went down the middle of the helmet as well as a red under shirt beneath his armor. The long legs were encased in black leather. A sword was attached at his left hip and hung to his back was a case of arrows and a bow to go along with them. "Hello there little girl. Looks like you were the wrong shepherd today."

Before she could move, Gabrielle found herself in the tight grasp of this tall man. Though to her small stature almost anything looked big, but this man was well over six foot tall. His hair was brown at least what she could see of it sticking through the helmet. His face had not been shaven in a day or two so that stubble reigned supreme. Her first instincts were to strike out and try to loosen his grip but she held those back hoping that somehow she would find a way to escape.

"You're being a good girl. If you keep it up, maybe I'll keep you for myself. I like them young. I like them very young." Gabrielle shivered at his words. Though young, she knew exactly what he was referring to. It was the last thing that she would want but the way that things were going she just might not have a choice. "Borias!" A young man not too much older than the bard came running. He had long hair that was braided neatly and he had a goatee upon his face. "Take this one to my quarters. No one is to touch her."

"Yes, my lord." Borias took a firm grip upon the young girl. The last time that any of them had let one of such youth, and if the insignificant man might say beautiful, escape the man had both hands cut off and left to die tied to a tree near an ant hill. The screams that had emanated from the man still haunted him to this day. "You girl best behave." He drug Gabrielle until they were well away from the other men attempting still to round up the sheep. They stopped at a wagon. "In you go girl."

Before Gabrielle could say anything, she found herself tossed in the back of the wagon. Her feet were tied together as were her hands. The ties binding her feet together were then tied to the railing of the large covered wagon. A gag was roughly shoved into her mouth and with that the man with the goatee was off. For a moment, the blond watched what was happening around her trying to see any way that she could hopefully escape.

The sounds around her were drowned out by the beating of her own heart in her ears. Never had she been quite as terrified as she was at this moment and time. The stories of evil warlords were rampant throughout Greece and even made it to her small village. She just wondered who it was that had captured her and what was going to happen to her. The words that the man had said about liking them young had kept going through her mind causing her heart to beat even stronger and therefore louder.

After the screams and yells had finally died down, Gabrielle looked up over the meadow. Not only had they taken the sheep but they had set fire to the place that she loved to escape to. There was a part of her that was angry. But that anger was not enough to override her overall state of being terrified. Terrified of her own shadow at this point and time. The man that she had dealt with first came over to the wagon. Without a word he put a canvas bag over her head.

The only thing to go on as to where she was being taken was the amount of time that it took them to get there. She felt her wrists being untied as well as her ankles. Roughly she was stood and once again her limbs were being bound. This time though it felt like she was being pulled every so often. When the hood was removed she saw why. Gabrielle was now at the end of the line of what most likely were slaves. From what she could see there were at least thirty others like herself.

The string of people was led into a large tent. There was very little in this tent besides dirty piles of blankets or furs. There was also what appeared to be an area to bathe but that was only because there was a large bucket and some scraps of towels lying on a table. Gabrielle tried to take everything in once again trying her best to plan for her escape. There were two other openings besides the one that she had entered. They all had at least two guards that she could see.

The people were, one by one, shoved into the dirty filthy bed accommodations and thrown what appeared to be rags to wear. The man that had tied her to the wagon entered just after everyone had been put into position. Borias walked up and down as if inspecting animals that were to be sold to a slaughterhouse. He stopped in front of the green eyed blond who looked at him terrified. "You! Come with me."

Borias grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her to walk steadily in front of him. It wasn't long before they were standing in a slightly smaller tent but one that was much more ornate. There were spoils of war everywhere and even Gabrielle was slightly impressed if reluctantly so. Sitting upon what could be considered a throne was the man that had seemed to take interest in her. "Come here child." The bard was shoved roughly until she complied. "This can be easy or hard. But either way you will become mine. Body, heart and soul."

Gabrielle swallowed at the prospect. Her heart immediately hardened at the thought of being pawed by the grubby man. And yet she knew that at least for now her fate was sealed. She went down to one knee and bowed before the man. "My lord." It was said with as little venom as she could muster. All she wanted was to find a weapon and strike him dead. Quickly she was finding that, not only was she a dreamer as her father had always said, but there was a very strong part of her that was a fighter. _And fight I will you bastard!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A raven haired gangly looking teenager looked out from her perch high above the ground. Her mother had asked her to pick some apples so that cider could be made for the next day in the inn that the young woman helped to run. Of course what she would rather be doing was off with her younger brother Lyceus learning how to use any weapon that they could get their hands upon. But today her mother had been more than adamant that she do what she was told.

It hardly seemed fair as she was fifteen if only by a couple weeks but still she was practically a woman. Of course her mother along with others would probably never see her as an adult until she was married. That thought made her shiver. The thought of serving a man and trying to do whatever it took to make him happy just wasn't for the young woman. In fact she was never going to get married if she had anything to say about it.

But that was for another day as really she should be getting back to the task that her mother had assigned her. That had gotten boring and so she had decided to flex her muscles and climb to the top of the oldest apple tree in the orchard. It wasn't as tall as some of the other trees she climbed but it still gave her a great view of the surrounding area. In fact with her eagle like blue eyes she could see for miles around without even squinting in the afternoon sun.

In fact she could see some activity off to the north of Amphipolis. It had to be the sister village of Potadeia. There weren't any others that were close enough for her to see from the height of the tree. Her ears could have sworn there were some screams coming from the area. While part of her wanted to check out what was happening, her mother's voice in her head was pulling her to do what she was supposed to do.

Cyrene, the young woman's mother, would have cringed to see just how quickly and without care that her daughter had made the trek from the very top of the tree to the ground. Of course she had made sure and shaken some trees on her way down so that there would be apples on the ground waiting for her. Xena quickly gathered the deliciously smelling red orbs and placed them in the baskets that she had brought with her.

It wasn't long before she had about twenty bushels of apples and had them loaded on the flat board wagon. Before Xena got onto the driver's seat she made her way to the horse that was hitched to the wagon. Besides her love of weapons and fighting, the raven haired teenager had a love of horses that was unmatched by anyone even warlords and kings. Her dream was that one day she would have not only a beautiful horse but a well trained war horse.

Until then the teenager doted on the ones that her mother had in her care. The innkeeper had two that were solely used for hauling wagons of various sizes and she had two that were just for riding. One was a beautiful blond horse that was only a yearling. It was one of the most exquisite pieces of horseflesh that Xena had ever seen and as soon as the horse had been born she had begun to beg for the horse even offering to purchase it one day.

Cyrene had wanted to allow for it and would do anything for her daughter but as of late her tomboyish little girl was almost out of control. That was something she was attempting to put a stop to by denying her the one thing that she wanted. It had been a struggle for the innkeeper to raise three children without their father around. But she was determined to do the best that she could even if in the end her daughter ended up hating her for it.

Xena gave the beautiful black stallion one more hug and pat on the neck before she hopped onto the wagon. It was actually more like she had vaulted from a stand still onto the wagon. For some reason the teen had always had these physical abilities that had allowed her to best both her older and younger brother. In fact, in Amphipolis it was known as a very bad idea to try and challenge the raven haired girl. She had beaten every boy and girl in the village soundly.

Of course Cyrene had not liked that when she had found out. But Xena was determined to be her own person. Even the innkeeper had to admit that the strength and determination she inherited was from her instead of her father. But still good girls were not out playing with swords or pretending to rescue damsels in distress. But that was how her little girl was and she loved her no matter what. She would always love her no matter what.

The raven haired teen directed the wagon back toward the village. The apple orchard was about an hour's walk from the small village. By wagon it had only taken about half an hour. Or course she had taken a leisurely approach to being forced to gather the apples. That was how Xena was though. Most everything was taken at an easy pace with the exception of fighting. With so many warlords that were running around trying to take what they could get she wanted to be ready to defend Amphipolis.

Suddenly the senses that Xena had been honing over the past several years came to life. There was no one in the known world that could sneak up on her. Between the hearing that she had been blessed with, the observation skills that she had developed and just an uncanny knack for just knowing when something wasn't right she was able to stay one step ahead of everyone. Of course she was still learning how to react to what she deciphered.

Now was one of those times. There was a scent in the air that made her nose crinkle in disgust. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration trying to decide what the foul smell was. She was also trying to figure out what the sounds were coming from the trees just to the left of her about two wagon lengths away. _If only I had a sword. Mother if I get taken you're gonna be sad that you didn't give me a way to defend myself._

Instead of slowing her pace, Xena decided to quicken it hoping that whoever was out there would mistime whatever plan was awaiting her. "Come on, Nikulas." The raven haired teen whispered just loud enough for the horse to hear. There were more sounds and to her what seemed like a scrambling motion but from on both sides of the small path that led back to the village. _This is not good. They are going to get me for sure._

Xena sighed heavily knowing that there was not much that she could do. The only weapon she had was a long wooden stick with a metal hook on the end that was used to shake the branches of the apple trees that could not be reached from the ground. She of course had rarely if ever had to use such a tool as she would simply climb to wherever it was that the apples were and give it a good shake. But still it was a weapon and perhaps she could make use of it.

The woman warrior pulled up hard on the reins stopping the tall black stallion instantly. The wagon swayed back and forth dislodging most of her apples. _Mother is going to be so mad. But I think she'd rather have a live daughter than apples._ With a quick stomping of her foot she managed to break the harness away. Even she surprised herself with the strength that had taken and it took a moment to recover. When she had, she whipped poor Nikulas and sent him back to the village.

In a move that even the most agile of fighters would envy, she sprung up from the sitting position, did a backflip and used her foot once again to stomp on one end of the long wooden tool. It landed easily in her right hand and she quickly took it into both twirling it as if in warning to whoever was out there daring to mess with her. "I don't want any trouble. Just leave now and I'll forget that this ever happened."

There was a bunch of laughter and cat calls that came from the area just ahead of her and she knew that there were several men just waiting for her. Xena sighed heavily and took a slight running leap before doing a summersault and landing about twenty feet in front of the wagon. She knew she was heading into danger instead of running but something told her that was what she was supposed to do. Something told her that she was supposed to be the one to fight.

There was a whistle and a man that wore a helmet with a red feather down the middle stepped calmly and coolly into the middle of the well-worn path. He was a warrior of that there was no doubt. His armor glistened in the sun and the sword and bow were a dead giveaway. Xena only smirked at the man. For some reason she was feeling like there was nothing that could stop her. It was something that she felt every so often. There was also a tingling of her skin. _I wonder if it's anticipation._

The warrior looked the woman up and down. There was no armor, no leather only a soft woolen top and a woolen pants. That surprised the warlord that a woman, especially one so young would dare to get away with wearing trousers. He studied her a moment longer beginning to see that this one was no ordinary woman and not because of the clothing or the fact that she was willing to face him with a simply stick. This was a warrior in her own right.

Though he prided himself in his fighting capabilities he was a warlord for a reason. He would have his underlings fight the woman to test her. If she proved worthy then he might just take her on himself. The man snapped his fingers and let out a high shrill whistle. The path exploded with a dozen warriors that were dressed in dirty armor and leather. Xena's nose once again crinkled as she realized just where the smell had been coming from. _If this were my army they would be punished for being this filthy._

As if beginning a dance, one of the men stepped forward with his sword drawn and raised. While the man outweighed Xena, her height caused her to tower over the pudgy man. She leaned the staff against her shoulder and did a 'come here' motion with her hands. That caused the shorter man to growl as if embarrassed or pissed off or probably both. The sword was carried in both hands as he lunged for the woman that dared mock him.

In one swift move and Xena had easily sidestepped the clumsy man and even connected with the unhooked side of the staff and hit him with a great deal of force on his butt. The man stumbled and fell onto his own sword. Lucky for him it was the hilt that hit him in the face and yet he was still knocked to the ground unconscious. Though they knew it would probably cause them some time in the pits, the entire group burst out laughing.

The lead warrior shook his head sadly. "If this is the best you have, you all will be in the pits for the next month. Now get her!" The man put his hand on his own sword readying himself._ This was not the best fight to pick. And yet if I can persuade her to join my army then I would be that much more difficult to defeat. Of course that was just one man. Let's see what she does against eleven men at once._ His slate eyes watched as the melee began.

The men came at Xena four at a time. With a different move each time, she managed to either hurt some of the men or at the very least just drive them back. This went on for several moments and the female warrior had had enough fun for one day. There were still seven men that were able to come at her and they had her encircled. Thinking they had the upper hand, they all charged at once. Once again the raven haired teen jumped into the air.

This time she landed on the head of one of the men. She stepped from one to the other just like she was using rocks to wade across a wide river. Only when she was finished using a man's head, she would make sure and hit him with enough force to make sure that he would not wake up for a while. This went on until the remaining men were not a threat. Instead it was Xena that stood in the middle of the road facing the man that had ordered the attack.

A war cry escaped her lips. It was one that she had practiced while sparring with Lyceus. It had the desired affect and the warlord paused in drawing his sword so stunned by the yell. Xena went into a series of gymnastic acrobatics until she was standing within inches of the warlord. Easily she knocked the sword out of his hand as he drew it. "I'd say that you are in a lot of trouble." The female warrior had the hooked part of the staff in front of her adversaries face.

Cortese only smiled at the woman. "You are good." He stood straighter and gave a hand signal. "But you still have a lot to learn." Another quick motion of his hand and the sound of an arrow could be heard whistling through the air. Xena turned and almost caught it but was just a little too late as it impaled in her left shoulder causing her to drop her weapon. The arrow that should have gone all the way through her shoulder just barely pierced it. But it caused enough pain for her to go to her knees.

"That was interesting." Cortese took his sword and hit the woman on the back of the head. Xena slumped to the ground lucky to not have the arrow further puncture her body. "I've heard of those that can catch arrows but until today I've never seen it done." He looked down at the slumped body. Using his booted foot, he roughly pushed her over from her side to her back. "Well almost." The arrow was obviously sticking up so from her body. "You are beautiful. Perhaps this will not be a wasted trip."

The man that had taken Gabrielle earlier in the day was now leaning down beside the woman warrior. "She is quite a fighter." Borias looked up at his general. "She would do well in our army." He knew that he was overstepping but there was something about this woman that was drawing him to her. It was a feeling unlike any that he had ever had before. _Perhaps Ares has sent me someone to help rid me of Cortese. That would be most excellent._

Cortese backhanded the man still kneeling beside Xena. His face was red with anger. "You don't tell me how to run my army. For now she is to be put in with the young girl." The warlord was about to turn and find his horse but decided to make sure that Borias knew exactly who was in charge. "And you'd better make sure that she and the young one don't escape. If they do, I will be the one that personally cuts off your appendages. The first to go is the one between your legs."

With that, the warlord strode off. Borias cursed to himself. He knew that Cortese would take a great deal of pleasure in finding any way possible to degrade him if not out and out kill him. On more than one occasion the warrior had proven a much better strategic planner than his general to the point of greatly embarrassing him. The scar that was across his chest under his armor was proof of that. It was a constant reminder of just how hateful the general could be.

Borias quickly tied the woman's hands and ankles as tight as he could get them. There was something in the way that she fought that had told of a strength and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. By this time a couple of the men had come to. He directed them to take the still sleeping female warrior and place her in the general's tent. "And make sure that she and the other know what will come if they attempt to escape."

He watched the men struggle with the tall woman for a moment before he decided to see what the village of Amphipolis had to offer. If there was anything worth taking it would be the next place that they ransacked. Before he made it over the hill he turned and watched the men carrying the raven haired beauty. _I've never been drawn to anyone like I am you. Perhaps we can make that team. If nothing else…_ He smiled at the thought and made his way to the village.

Gabrielle had been lying on the pillows that seemed to be deemed her area when there was a commotion at the main entrance of the tent and stood trying to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw what at first just appeared to be a wounded warrior. Then her heart caught in her throat as she realized that it wasn't a man that they carried but a woman. A very beautiful woman that simply took her breath away. _A woman causing me to react like this? I've never felt a pull to anyone. Not even any of my friends. But her, it's like we are connected._

The men roughly tossed Xena onto the pillows that Gabrielle had just vacated. The bard's first instinct was to go to the woman that was bound but not gagged. There was a bandage on her shoulder and instantly she felt a desire to make her feel better in any way that she could. The blue eyes that opened took the young girl's breath away. There was an intensity and raw anger that she had never seen before. Without even thinking about it, she began to stroke the older woman's cheek.

That got a sad smile upon Xena's face. It was Gabrielle that spoke first. "I'm sorry about you getting hurt." She glanced around making sure that no one would hopefully hear. "Maybe now that there are two of us we can have a better chance of escape." Green eyes that were so full of innocence and faith took the warrior's breath away. "At least I'm not alone anymore." There was a sound at the door and quickly the small blond put her distance between herself and whom she considered her new friend.

Cortese entered and leered at the two youngsters. _One's a little older than I like but with her power and beauty I'll make an exception. I'll break them both anyway that I can._ The man made his way over and saw that both were still in the rags that had been given to them. "You, Blondie." Gabrielle's head turned toward him away from the ground that she had been concentrating on. "Go to that cabinet. There are clothes that will fit you both. Then clean up both of you. I'll be back. And then the fun will really begin."

Gabrielle swallowed as she watched the man go. She heard a deep voice that caused her breathing to catch for a moment. "Do as he says." She turned to see blue eyes practically boring holes right into her very soul. "Then be ready to run." There was a sadness in the blue eyes at least the bard thought that there was. "And don't say that you want to stay with me. One of us can get out. It should be you. Just tell my mother, Cyrene the innkeeper of Amphipolis what happened to me. Please."

The small blond took a deep breath wanting to argue. But there was something about this young woman that she knew better than to even try. So as quickly as she could she got them both cleaned up and dressed in very fancy gowns. It was something that she had never worn and truth be told really didn't want to wear ever again. All she wanted, for some unknown reason, was to curl up next to the raven haired beauty, curl her arms around her and never let go.

Several hours later Gabrielle was on the road once again. It was dark now and the lighting was poor. Before she had left, Xena had told her to stay as close to the creek as possible. It would make tracking her more difficult and it would lead her to her mother's inn. It took every ounce of strength to force her to keep moving forward. It was almost daybreak by the time that the village came into sight. There was a great deal of activity already in the village.

The small blond went unnoticed as she made her way through the village attempting to find the inn on her own. She heard a woman's voice say the name of her new friend and quickly made her way over to her. "Are you Cyrene?" The woman nodded only barely taking in who was standing before her. "I know where Xena is." That stopped the flurry of activity in its tracks. "She's being held by a warlord. She helped me to escape. I'm afraid she'll…"

Her words could not go on as the sobs caused her body to shake. The kindly innkeeper took the small girl into her arms her own tears threatening. _It has to be Cortese. They told us he was coming but no one wanted to believe. Now my daughter is in his clutches. What are we to do?_ Cyrene held on to the stranger and attempted to comfort her the best that she could. With no defense the village would be destroyed. _If only we had listened to Xena._


	2. Chapter 2

Xena's one good eye fluttered open. That was almost a mistake as the midday sun shown down brightly upon the young woman that was hung by chains in between two fairly large trees. Both wrists were shackled to the trees while strong chains also were chained to her dangling legs. This was the typical treatment that the female warrior had received over the past six months. It had started just with beatings and had escalated until she was thrown into the 'the ring'.

Her mind wandered just for a bit as she flashed back to that day six months ago that had forever changed her life. It had felt mind numbingly dull to her to be picking apples for her mother. And then in the beat of a heart it had turned into a fight for her life. That fight had been nothing compared to what was her everyday life now. Partially it was because she had helped that strong but scared little girl to escape. Partially it was because whenever Cortese tried to beat her into submission she only came out stronger.

They had been camped for the past six months in the same exact spot which meant the only villages were Potadeia and Amphipolis. It made no sense whatsoever why they had stayed camped where they were. There were no good resources. The river was too far away and there were no wells or springs. The wildlife was skittish by now because of the army of almost two hundred camped about. The constant movement and the large pit fires at night kept even the night animals away.

If she were running this camp things would be a lot different than they were. The security was far too lax. That was part of the reason that Gabrielle had gotten away so easily and had not been tracked down much to Cortese's dismay. Xena was not sure what would be more embarrassing to her if she were general, the fact that a fifteen and a twelve year old got through security or that no one could find the younger one after she had escaped.

But then again Xena had been tracking since she was only eight years old. Though her brother was older by almost three years, he was no hunter or any kind of survivalist. It was clear that Toris was simply the son of an innkeeper. Not that there was anything wrong with that but when times were hard at the inn, there was a need for meat. Not only was the warrior an outstanding huntress she could fish like no one else in the known world at least according to her.

All these thoughts were going through her head as her body was wracked with pain. But the raven haired woman was hardly aware of the pain. Truly there were several lessons that she was being taught and one day it would lead to the death of Cortese. Until then she would bide her time and wait taking in as much from the men as she could. Borias was not happy with the leadership and because they had not had any scores in the past six months neither were the rest of the men.

Her head was now leaning forward trying to keep the sun out of her good eye. As much as she was learning to control the pain that she felt, she was still learning. The sun caused a constant drumming on her brain and it almost made a growl escape from her lips. "Xena." It was the barest of whispers and she would know that voice anywhere. "You are going to die if you keep this up." Borias thought that he could see a shrug but wasn't sure. "Just stop antagonizing him and we'll take over in less than a month."

Xena wanted to laugh out loud but managed to keep it to herself. Little was the man aware that her plans were quite different from his. Oh she would use the man to meet her goals and then get rid of him. After the way that Cortese and some of the other men had treated her, she was bound and determined never to need or want a man again. There was of course one exception to that rule. Her mind instantly went to her younger brother.

_Oh Ly! I hope that you, Mom and the rest of the village are all right. I know Cortese hasn't attacked yet. I think he's waiting so that is the final thing that breaks me. He wants me to watch as everything and everyone is destroyed. He is a fool. I hope that Gabrielle made it safely to you and Mother. She's a sweet kid. I'm glad I could help her out._ Her good eye was pointed toward Borias but she was no longer there as she remembered that brief but memorable encounter she had with the younger woman. For though she was only twelve, she was definitely more mature and stronger than most people Xena knew.

"_What about you?" Gabrielle instantly knew that whatever plan the tall raven haired woman had would not include herself. "Look, we need to do this together so that we can both get out of here." Before the stranger could say anything the young girl made her way over to the washing table. Cortese wanted them cleaned up and changed and that was something that she could do at least she hoped it was. Besides when her sister was around four or so she had not cleaned anyone but herself._

_Xena watched the small form move with a grace and a speed and purpose. They were all things that she desired very much. The raven haired woman swallowed hard at the thought of desiring one so young. But it wasn't the body so much that was causing this stirring inside as the person that the soul resided in. Not trusting her voice to speak she just watched as the blond removed the bandage on her shoulder. Both hissed, Xena from the pain and Gabrielle from the sight of the wound._

_Nimble fingers carefully took care of the wound like she had been doing it for a lifetime. Only a handful of times had she had to take care of a wound that her father had suffered from various farm equipment accidents. None were like this and she was working on instinct alone. After she had gotten the wound cleaned and noticed it was still bleeding she grimaced at the thought of what she would have to do next. Quickly she made her way back to the cleaning station having noticed a type of healer's kit._

_Gabrielle brought the kit back to her tall quiet patient. She threaded a needle with gut and just before she was to make the first puncture of delicate wonderful feeling skin she spoke. "My name is Gabrielle. I've just turned twelve a couple moons ago." The blue eyes were focused on the face of the girl talking to her instead of the needle that was prickling through her skin. "I'm from Potadeia. We are sheep farmers. I want to be anything but that when I get older. What about you?"_

_It took a moment for the blue eyed young woman to realize that she had been asked a question. There was something so soothing about the voice that had been speaking and Xena knew that she could get used to hearing it for a lifetime if she was lucky. But she knew that at least for the moment, the fates were about to make them part. "My name is Xena." There was a smile instantly on the pleasant looking lips that were inviting her to… "I'm from Amphipolis. My family runs an inn. Oh and I just turned fifteen a moon ago."_

_That caused green eyes to twinkle. She might be in danger of so many abuses up to and including death at the moment but there was just something about this older girl that had her feeling at ease. Her thoughts were about following her anywhere if she were allowed. But they were, she knew, about to be separated. She just hoped that it wasn't for life. "I've only been to Amphipolis once. I was only five or so and don't remember much." With a motion that showed years of practice she tied off the gut and gently placed a fresh bandage on the wound. "Maybe we can go there together?"_

_Xena loved the optimism of the girl and wished that she could believe that it could happen that way. But she knew in her heart that there was no way that both of them could escape. As lax as she felt the security was, the guards would go for her first since she was the actual physical threat. That would leave Gabrielle to hopefully find her freedom. "Maybe. But for now we need to finish getting cleaned up and dressed. I have a plan remember. Just follow my lead."_

_Green eyes pleaded with her to take her with her. She could actually hear that sweet voice asking her that very thing. It was something that for some reason she wanted more than anything in the world. But that was not what the cards held for the two and she knew it. The warrior just hoped that someday they would be reunited and that they could travel together. That they could make a life together. That she could make the young girl's dreams come true._

"Xena?" The whisper had gotten dangerously loud and the good right eye of the female warrior took on an angry timber. So much so that Borias had to take an involuntary step back. Even in her beaten and weakened state there was something very formidable about the young woman. A thought flashed through his mind and he shuddered with both pleasure and fear at the thought. _If she is this intoxicating at fifteen then how much more so will she be when she is fully a woman?_

"You just worry about yourself." Xena could hear the movement of men and one in particular that disgusted her just to think about him. "I will survive anything that pig can dish out. Now get away from me and stay away from me until I signal you." Her voice, though a bit strained from the pain and lack of water was still enough to make the man again take a step back. "I'll be watching you. And I'm always listening." She managed a wink.

Borias rubbed his goatee wanting to argue. He wanted to give her some water at the very least so that she would survive but he was already terrified of her and he had only merely suggested that they talk. Taking a good look at the woman that hung there barely clothed caused him to have stirrings. They were stirrings he would have to take care of himself before he greeted his men for the afternoon training session. Quickly he slunk off into the woods.

_I know where you're going and what you are going to do. Men are such animals. Just a look at a female body has their bodies out of control. I feel sorry for the entire population. Of course except for one. You'll always be the exception little brother._ The thought of her brother put a small smile on her face though it quickly faded when she realized that when she ever was able to see him things would be very different. After what had happened over the past few moons things could never be the same with anyone she loved again.

_That's what happens when you get blood on your hands._ Xena sighed at the thought. When she and Lyceus had pretended to battle, it had never been about the blood. To the warrior it was twofold. It was about being physically better than everyone at something and then there was the more important thing. There was the grand satisfaction of being able to watch her hard laid plans go into effect and cause victory. For her it was about the plan and the execution rather than the execution of people.

And now because of Cortese she had blood on her hands. Her throat tightened as she tried to swallow hard at the thought. When the evil warlord wasn't using some kind of torture tactic such as the one he was employing now, Xena was thrown into 'the ring'. It was a makeshift fenced off area that was too tall for anyone to climb out of. Well, almost no one as the female warrior had proven that she could get around any barriers that were supposed to get in her way.

Before Xena had learned how to get around the obstacles that were provided, the warrior had reluctantly killed. First she had tried to simply maim or incapacitate her opponent. If she were to use that tactic she quickly found that there were at least a dozen men in 'the ring' armed to the teeth coming at her. There was now a scar along her left arm because of one of the times that this had happened to her.

So it had come down to living or dying. While not proud of the fact, Xena's kill total was now at ten. _Double digit of lives on my hands. How much blood does that translate to?_ If she could have, she would have rubbed her hands. One life really had been too many. The first man she had killed was no more than a boy. In some ways reminded her a lot of her brother. Instead of sandy blond hair he had curly blond hair. His eyes had been green which reminded her of Gabrielle.

It was still funny to the tough female warrior just how a small blond girl could get under her skin and after just one brief meeting. Partly it was the way that she had just kept her attention while sewing up the arrow wound. Partly it was just the fact that there was this connection that almost felt like an actual string that connected them. And even though they were a couple days apart at the very least that string seemed stronger than ever.

It was the one thought that was getting her through this. Well the other of course was that of her brother. Xena was more than worried that either of the people that now meant the most in the world to her would think less of her because she had blood on her hands now. They were men, very young men and one very old one that were intent on doing evil. But to her and she knew to the people that meant the most to her it was still lives she had taken.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice that she had learned to hate. No, she was now beyond hate at this point and time. All she wanted was to wipe that smug little smirk off from his face. Of course she could do that in a heartbeat. Cortese was a fool to think that just because she was a woman that was beaten that she still was not full of venom. When this black widow struck it would be accurate and it would be deadly. There would be no recovery from it.

"Get the bitch down." Cortese was standing watching as his men did his bidding. If he were really an intelligent leader he would have noticed that none of them moved all that swiftly. In fact they were loath to do his bidding anymore. Borias had spoken on Xena's behalf and now about three fourths of the army was only waiting until they could follow the young woman. The warlord was dressed in his finest robes. "Make sure that she gets cleaned up. I'm tired of waiting for her. Tonight I break her."

Xena never let out a word even though every single movement was painful. Her wrists were raw from the metal cutting deeply into her skin. Her eye was still swollen shut and her legs were weak from not having supported her weight in almost a day's time. And yet she somehow reached down into the depths of her soul and managed to walk proudly as she was led by the entourage down to the river. _He's a fool to think that I'll just let him touch me in any shape or form. I will save myself for the right woman._

Without caring that she was surrounded by a dozen men, the female warrior stripped her tattered rags off her beaten and bruised body. Xena took the soap and cloth that one man was brave enough to hand to her. The temperatures had fallen as winter was almost fully upon them. Snow had yet to fall and yet it made the ground and the water ice cold. Once again the raven haired beauty never flinched as she waded into the waist deep fast moving clear liquid.

In fact the coolness of the water actually felt good on her bruises and part of her wished that she could just soak for a while in the water and help her body to heal. But that was not going to happen. Xena knew that Cortese was not a patient man and was waiting to attempt to have his way with her. Was he ever going to be surprised. The soap stung a little at some of the cuts but again the hardened woman never let on that she was in any kind of pain.

A wrap was waiting for her when she got out of the river. Xena was beyond caring who saw her naked. In fact, she knew that it could be her greatest weapon and one that she planned to use to her advantage. _In fact I'll be using in just a little bit._ A smile that was both sexy and intimidating at the same time was upon her face. All the men that were supposed to be escorting her turned their heads away. None of them could even think to look at the beautiful face.

Xena was left alone in Cortese's tent. It was where she had been sleeping when he allowed her the pleasure of the pillows instead of the ring or the ground. As a survivalist the tall woman could sleep anywhere and in any kind of condition. The raven haired beauty made her way to the cabinet that held the finer clothes. She selected an outfit that was made of black lace and left very little to the imagination.

Quickly she dressed and went to the pillows. Just as she had hoped it would be, there was a six inch dagger that one of the men had promised would be there. _Well I know one man that will be loyal to me. _That thought caused a smirk to form on her face. When she heard the noise of someone entering the tent, the female warrior made her way to the bed. Hiding the weapon under the pillow she struck a sexy pose and waited patiently.

Cortese made his way into the tent and stopped at the sight before him. Even though most of her body was covered in black and blue marks and her left eye was swollen shut, the tall teenager was amazingly beautiful. Without giving it a second thought as to why he would be treated to this kind of show, the warlord began stripping off his fine robes. By the time that he made it to the bed he was wearing nothing but a smile on his face and it was readily apparent that he was very happy to see his slave.

Before the evil warlord could make a move, Xena had the dagger in her hand. Her first strike was at his chest just missing his heart. The blood gushed over the bed and the female warrior. After the very surprised man fell to his knees, the raven haired beauty cut off his favorite appendage. "You'll not deflower me or any other girls." The thought that this poor excuse of a man could have ever touched Gabrielle caused something to snap inside her.

Strike after strike continued to rain upon the helpless warlord as did the warm blood on the silent but deadly killer. A scream of epic proportions escaped Xena. Along with wanting revenge suddenly something else had awakened in the female warrior and it was because of the feel and the smell and the taste of the crimson liquid flowing freely. It was a bloodlust that she never thought that she had. It was something she wished had not awakened as all she could think about was killing the man slowly over and over again. In fact part of her wanted to cause the hillsides to run with blood. But she would not do that. Not as long as Gabrielle was out there. After all there could be an innocent such as her that would die. But there were many more out there that deserved to die and if she and her army made a profit out of it? That would just be icing on the cake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The last six plus months had been almost as difficult for young Gabrielle as it had been for her savior Xena. Of course she had not been physically abused by a tyrant but her family life was a different story. When Cyrene had Toris escort her back to Potadeia, her father had been incensed. Even after having his wife examine her he figured that being taken by a warlord meant only one thing. He believed the man had defiled his older daughter and therefore had caused her to be worthless to him. She was simply damaged goods.

Toris had tried to tell him that he was mistaken but the stubborn man would not hear of it. In fact, they had to leave that very day otherwise who knows what the older man with the temper would have done. It had been a quiet two day walk. Xena's older brother was nice enough but he really didn't seem to be able to relate to the young woman and the pain that she was in. Still he managed to take care of her long enough to make it back to Amphipolis and the inn.

Cyrene had taken one look at the small girl and had known what had happened. Just by her showing back up at the inn had caused the older woman to know that either one or both of her parents was not accepting the facts as they were. There were, she knew always those out there that would use any excuse to shuck their responsibilities and that caused an ire to grow inside of the innkeeper to the point where it was lucky that they man was a couple days away.

Without another thought, Cyrene had offered to take in the lost youth. While she owned an entire inn, there was not a lot of extra space. Toris had taken to living in the loft in the stable once Xena had turned thirteen not wanting to share a room with his sister and the innkeeper had a tiny room on the main floor. Attached to that room was an even smaller room that Lyceus had all to himself. Since the two were almost the same age, they had put an extra bed in the room and the two now shared the small space.

The six months had been spent roaming around the small village mindful never to go too far. The entire village was terrified that Cortese was going to attack at any time and wondered what it was that he was waiting for. They had sent for help from several of the larger villages but all the replies had come back the same. Either their force was too small or they were unwilling to help. It had made many of the elders angry at the situation and of course frustrated.

The pair had also gone to the place that Xena and Lyceus had practiced with their makeshift weapons. Neither had a real sword but had carved wooden facsimiles that had also been weighted. How his bigger sister knew what a sword felt like was beyond him, but the curly sandy blond boy had just went along with her when she had added the weight in the hilt. Another weapon that they both had used was a staff. That was not the boy's specialty or his sisters.

But in the few months that Gabrielle had taken up the weapon it was obvious to anyone that she was a natural with it. As Lyceus watched her as they sparred, he began to see little changes in the blond girl. When they had first started, she had come at him tentatively if at all. It was always on the defensive. As the months dragged by and there was no word from his sister, it seemed to be taking its toll on his new friend. _It's like that._ The young boy thought and smiled to himself that day._ Either you hate her or you love her with all that you have. There is no in between when it comes to my big sister._

Gabrielle was now resting in the room that she shared with Xena's younger brother. Cyrene allowed her to work in the kitchen of the inn partially because she was almost as good a cook as the innkeeper but also because the young woman insisted on doing something that helped earn her keep. It had broken the older woman's heart to see how much the blond girl was attached in such a short time to her daughter. But then it was clear that her adopted daughter had a heart of gold.

The young blond was lying on the bed with parchments in piles among her. Along with room and board Cyrene had insisted on giving the girl either a small allowance or providing for her some things that were not essentials to life. The one thing that Gabrielle always asked for was parchment and of course ink and a quill to go along with it. The aspiring bard was not only writing stories but she was also writing letters to her Xena as she had begun to think about her.

How she was going to get those letters to her friend was beyond her. One night only a week or so ago she had snuck out on her own. Leaving a note behind her, she had somehow managed to find the camp again. What she had seen had made her sick to her stomach. Xena was fighting in a circled off area. There were ten men coming at her. The sword in her hand already had blood upon it. Just as green eyes had peered into the ring, flesh blood was sprayed as one man was beheaded.

Gabrielle had watched almost hypnotized. While the already healing injury to Xena had been the first of its kind for her to be seen up close, this was the first time that the bard had seen the spray of fresh blood. As sensitive as she thought she would have been, it actually had almost had no effect on her. What had caused her to become sick to her stomach was the fear that her friend would not be able to handle that many fully armed men.

And yet as she had watched, not only had she handled them, she had embarrassed them. Gabrielle was proud of the friend she had made. But the view was short lived as the man that had captured them came onto the scene. He was barking orders and before long the blond watched in horror as she saw Xena being beaten and then dragged behind a horse. When they brought her back to the camp, she had been hung by her wrists from a tree.

Gabrielle had wanted nothing more than to go to her friend but she knew that it would have only caused her more punishment and for the young blond to be captured and most likely punished and raped as well. At that moment something changed inside of the bard. The best way that it could be described was a tightening of the heart. It wasn't quite a hardening though, it wouldn't take much for it to go over the edge.

The bard had quickly left hoping that one day she would see her friend again. That one day she could know that she was safe and away from the clutches of the evil warlord. It would be too much to hope for that they could reunite and maybe travel together. With as nice a mother as Cyrene was, she would settle for living in the small village for the rest of her life. As long as Xena was a part of her life it wouldn't matter where they were.

That was what Gabrielle was writing about now. In her mind she had made up this tale of a great female warrior that would help those that were too poor or too weak to defend themselves. Of course there would be a side kick that would fight when needed but was mostly there to do the talking and chronicle their many adventures together. The thought of it all made her extremely happy even if for now it was entirely made up.

The bard sighed and decided that she had put in enough work on her little story for the day. Besides, it was almost time to do the prep for breakfast. Carefully Gabrielle rolled up the parchments and hid them under the bed. She knew anyone with even half a brain could find them but keeping them hidden like that just made her feel better. _If I'm able to show them to Xena someday I'll be even happier._ The thought of her tall friend made her heart all warm and tingly.

Slowly she made her way down to the kitchen. The floor boards were cool against her feet. She only hoped that she would have enough money saved from what Cyrene gave her and some of the odd jobs she was doing around the village to afford a new pair of boots. It had been on her mind for the past couple months as the foliage had changed and the temperatures cooled. Fall had descended with a vengeance and she knew that winter was not far off.

Cyrene's bright smile was shining on her the moment that she opened the door to the kitchen. It was a kind of smile that she wished that she had seen from her own mother but that was something that would never happen now. Even if her mother disagreed with her father she would never be strong enough to say anything. Heaven forbid she would come for a visit or anything. That would be too much for the young woman to hope for.

The innkeeper put one hand on either shoulder of the young woman. Her blue eyes were twinkling as if she were up to something. "I know it's late but I believe you have a visitor." There was a laugh when the older woman took in the confused look of her adopted daughter. "I'll take care of the breakfast prep tonight. You just go and enjoy a little bit of time." Hesitantly the small girl made her way through the kitchen and out into the main dining hall.

You could have pushed Gabrielle over with a feather the shock was so great at what was waiting there for her. There a brand new pair of wool lined boots that looked warm to the touch. She swallowed hard but not from the shock of the gift but because of the shock of the tall young woman standing there. Her body was still rather abused and her eye was still swollen shut. Yet to the bard, Xena had never looked more beautiful.

Slowly and carefully she wrapped her arms around her friend mindful that there were probably bruises and cuts that could not be seen under the leather that she was wearing. That was new. It smelled…intoxicating was the only way that the young woman could describe it. There was also the tangy smell of the brass armor that encased various parts of her body including her well defined breast. Gabrielle almost whimpered when she felt the long arms wrap tightly around her.

"How?" There were tears in the young girl's eyes. She tried to pull away so that she wouldn't tarnish either the blue leather or the armor. Before she could get very far she felt the strong arms tighten their grip. It was an amazing feeling being held by her warrior. They had only touched lightly or gazed at each other their short time in captivity together. It really didn't matter how Xena had escaped all that mattered was that she was here and she was here to stay. Right?

"You don't want to know how." Xena took one of her hands and began running it through the long blond locks. _When you are just a little older I will send for you and make you a woman. But for now you have to stay with mother. It'll be safer for you. I have to do what I have to do and I can't worry about you._ "I did some things. I had things done. I escaped." There was another muffled little sob that came from the younger woman. "I have to go."

With a strength and speed that surprised the taller woman, Gabrielle tore away from her friend. Her green eyes were alit with a fire that terrified the warrior. It was almost funny how a small thing like her could intimidate someone as imposing as the raven haired woman. "Where do you have to go?" The bard crossed her small arms against her chest. Though this was only their second meeting, it felt like they were having a lover's quarrel or something. "What's more important than being with me?"

Xena flinched with every syllable of every single word that the younger girl spoke. The last couple of syllables were accentuated by a tiny purposely jabbing finger right into her armored chest. She glanced down at the finger and then to the person that it belonged to. Hoping that humor would help her case she said, "I'm glad I put my armor on." She waited a beat before continuing. "I've got enough bruises there. I didn't need anymore."

Gabrielle scowled at her friend and began pacing back and forth. Her mood had gone from shock to deliriously happy to anger in just a few heartbeats. Finally she paused in her pacing and took a deep breath. "I can't say anything to get you to take me with you, can I?" There was a shake of the head. "Are you at least going to tell me where you are going and why you won't take me with you?" Fingers that were resting on forearms were tapping away extremely annoyed at the turn of events.

The warrior sighed and gingerly sat down on the bench at one of the tables. She patted the spot next to her and slowly Gabrielle grudgingly sat next to her. Xena put her arm around the smaller woman glad beyond words that her touch was not rebuffed. At the same time she knew that the touch may not be welcome after what she had to say. To soften the coming blow she gently caressed the back of the bard's small hand with her thumb "Things have changed. I know we never really knew each other so how can they have changed?"

Gabrielle took in a breath and let it out slowly. She had already thought those same thoughts and even talked a little to Cyrene about it. The innkeeper had told her a little about her daughter, but how much had the older woman known about her daughter was the question that came to mind. "I feel a connection to you." The arm tightened a little. It was not out of fear but out of the recognition that she felt the exact same way. "It's like I was meant to be with you." Sad green eyes looked into almost emotionless blue ones. "Always."

Xena pulled Gabrielle into a tight embrace. "I felt it too that day, Squirt." That got her a gentle smack against her bruised belly. She flinched not meaning to but somehow someway it seemed that this blond was able to get to her and on every single level. "Right now I think because of your youth you need to stay here with Mom. Things inside me are different." The warrior sighed trying to put into words just what she was feeling. There was the bloodlust but it was more than that. "I think I need to lead this army for a while. I need to make a name for myself."

The young bard just listened to her friend knowing that the warrior was not usually quite this expressive and feeling honored that she was sharing everything with her. "I need to find myself." Xena swallowed not used to being this emotional with anyone, not even her mother. "There are too many horrible people out there. I want to make changes in the world." She turned so that she could look deeply into bright green eyes. "One day I want it to be us that does that. But for now, I need to do things I don't want you to ever know I've done. These are things you cannot be a part of. Does that make sense?"

While part of her was thrilled at the prospect of Xena wanting her to travel with her, a larger part of her was pissed off that she was using her youth and her supposed naivety against her. "It makes sense if you don't trust me. I took care of you. I did what you asked of me even when every fiber of my being told me to stay with you. That we could find a way to escape together." Gabrielle quickly stood up and began pacing with dizzying speed.

Xena was not sure what she could say to her new young friend that would calm her down. Perhaps that was the way that it was supposed to be. Suddenly it hit her. Though she was only twelve and a half years old she felt like she was older than time and wiser than any of the Gods. Her pacing stopped and she had a half smile upon her face. She marched up to her friend and sat on her lap. There was a shocked expression on her warrior's face.

"Promise me one thing." Gabrielle reached up and gently stroked Xena's cheek. Their eyes locked for a moment before the bard leaned forward. It was the pull that was telling her to do this. Not because they would soon be a part for an unknown amount of time but because they needed to seal their bond. "Promise me that I'll be the only one." One dark eyebrow shot up in question. "I want you to promise me that you'll take no lovers. That you'll wait until we can be together."

Before the shocked warrior could say anything she felt her lips being attacked. Her mind went blank with one exception. _How in Hades did a twelve and a half year old learn to talk that way? Hades where did she learn to kiss like this?_ When the kiss ended, much to the young warrior's chagrin, Xena was surprised at how they had been positioned. The bard was straddling her and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. "If that kiss is any indication for what I am waiting for, I'll wait an eternity or two for you."

Gabrielle fell forward hugging her friend and one day lover. It was all happening so fast and made no sense. Nothing that was happening made any sense to her with the exception of how right she and Xena felt as partners. Other than that there seemed to be some outside influences that were working their way into the lives of the two of them. Perhaps they were supposed to be but it felt like they were meeting before they were supposed to and that was why time was not on their side.

Just outside the inn stood two figures looking into the window watching the scene unfold. The one in leather was gagging while the one in pink was clapping her hands. "A bet is a bet, bro. I know they have time yet but love will win over war. That's just the way it is." The female began dancing around in a circle enjoying the scowl that was upon the leather clad man's face. "Now remember, no interfering. We already did that. I'll tell Father if you do."

With that the woman in pink disappeared. The leather clad man crossed his arms over his chest watching as the couple inside were kissing once again. "That's enough to make the strongest stomach heave." The man smiled evilly and spoke out loud to no one though his voice was barely above a whisper. "I will interfere. Unlike you, Sis I'm not afraid of Pops." The smile grew in its intensity. "Oh Xena, you will make a fine warrior, a fine general and an outstanding lover." With that, the man disappeared in a haze of blue smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks. It really felt like it had been longer than two weeks to Xena. The first week had been a little bit of travel but mostly it had been whipping her army into shape. 'Her army' still felt funny whether spoken out loud or simply just a passing thought. But that's what the now two hundred and fifty men and women were. Turning them into a 'real' army had taken more than just training them to fight properly. It had also taken that amount of time to engrain in them just how important to be clean was.

There was the obvious reason that being clean was easier to stand being around that many men and women. There was also the fact that an army traveled on its stomach and getting any kind of wildlife while smelling that reprehensible was a neat trick that Xena had never been able to master nor would she even try. The most important reason, in the young warlord's mind, was the fact that too much filth would lead to illness. Illness would spread like a flame in kindling.

The second week had seen the army taking over not one, but two small villages. Only a handful of the villagers had been harmed in anyway. They were both strategic points as they were the first of what would make up an outer circle around Gabrielle's home village and her own. While hearing what the young bard's parents had said about her young lover to be had angered Xena, she also knew that even the poorest of villages had resources and in their case it was wool.

Wool might seem like a small thing but when you were trying to keep an army that was medium sized, and hopefully going to grow every day, warm and clothed it was extremely important. There was one other thing that surprised the raven haired woman about Potadeia. There was more than one blacksmith. And the work of the one was so beyond anything that anyone in the army, not just the young woman, had seen that it was like a gift had been given to her.

Xena was new to the whole campaigning thing as well as running an army but she knew that having someone that could not only make armor but repair it was a luxury few warlords had. Borias was constantly in her ear telling her this and more. As much as she respected him and valued his opinions, his incessant flirting and implication that without a male at her side she was weak were getting on her nerves. It was to the point where she was not sure if she could handle him much longer.

The female warlord was at her makeshift desk. Basically it consisted of an empty barrel and a box to sit upon. Unlike her predecessor, Xena wanted her army to travel light. The spoils that she had inherited from Cortese had been left in Amphipolis unbeknownst to almost everyone. There were only two people besides herself that knew where they were and how much everything was worth. Cyrene and Gabrielle were the only ones that knew.

Her first instincts had been to confide in Lyceus as well but while she was there that night, he had walked in on the warlord kissing the bard. It was clear that he was jealous and she was not sure that he could be trusted and that hurt a great deal. Toris was someone that she never would trust. Their tussles as children had gone beyond just the usual sibling rivalry. In general, they really didn't like one another and therefore Xena felt that it was better that he not know.

It was funny to her that her first instincts were to not tell Gabrielle. While the girl was still young and innocent, Xena already trusted her implicitly. There was nothing that she would not tell the bard. It was just that she had not wanted to put her in the position of having to lie should someone try and find out anything about the female warlord. Cyrene was different. The warrior knew her mother could handle anything after all, she had handled raising her.

There had not been any word from Amphipolis in the entire time that Xena was gone and there was a part that was truly worried about the young woman that she had left behind. They had both promised to be true to one another and of that, the warlord had no doubt. It was something else that had her feeling that life in the village was not as safe as she had hoped it would be for her young bard. It was a feeling that she just could not get over.

That was why she was sitting at her desk. There were a lot of things that she should be taking care of at the moment. There was the inventory of what the latest village had to offer. There was the training schedule that should be amended since the addition of the extra fifty soldiers. Instead she was writing a letter to Gabrielle. Well, it was a note anyways. She was going to have her fastest horse, beside her own blond horse, and have a messenger deliver the note. She just needed to know how the petite blond and to her how was doing.

The bloodlust that had been a part of her ever since her first killing had actually backed off just a little. When the urges hit, it seemed that strategizing or simply telling her soldiers what to do helped to ease herself so that she was all right. Part of her hoped that it would always be like that, but something was telling her that things were going to change over the course of the next year. After a year, no matter what was going on she was going to send for her beloved little bard.

By that time Gabrielle would be almost fourteen and she would be almost seventeen. It was young but not that young to start a serious relationship. Hades, she already knew of two girls in her own village that had been married off at twelve. But for some reason, something was telling the warlord to hold off just a bit and to let both of them to truly grow up and find out who they were as her little bad had said. If this connection or pull or whatever it was turned out to be as strong as she felt then they would be all right in waiting.

Xena was having trouble putting into words exactly what she was feeling. The warlord had never been good with her feelings. Looking back, she really wished that she had been better at telling her family just how much she loved them. Part of her hoped that by sending Gabrielle, it would tell her mother at least just how much she respected her. She also hoped that it would show how much she trusted her. Of course telling her about where the treasures were hidden showed that and more.

There was a noise at the entrance to the tent and it caused the warrior princess to sigh heavily. It most likely was Borias once again. He just didn't seem to be able to take 'go to Hades' for an answer. Xena was looking for just a little bit of private time. Partly it was because she wanted to pour her heart and soul into the little note that she was sending Gabrielle. Partly it was because she just wanted him to trust that she knew what she was doing. Although, sometimes she didn't trust what she was doing.

"You better have a very good reason for disturbing me." The warlord wanted to say her underlings name but suddenly there was something gnawing at her. Instantly she knew that it was not her first in command. It was a presence she had never felt before. There was something dark and there was something powerful about it. In a lot of way she liked it very much. "You can come out now. I won't kill you, at least not yet."

As a dark cloud appeared before the female warrior, she put the parchment away. There was no one that was going to see what it said besides her girlfriend. Blue eyes grew big as the big burly leather clad man appeared. She had to be honest with herself that if she were not into the ladies, he might just pique her interest. There was an animalistic feel coming from the man or god or whatever the Hades the dark haired figure standing before her was.

Ares crossed his arms over his chest. He just stood there trying his best to intimidate the woman sitting at the makeshift desk. He had been watching her since she was born but since he had seen her kissing that child, he had decided she needed a little guidance. The bet that he had going with his sister factored in as well. That gave him the extra motivation, not that he really needed any. "You are Xena of Amphipolis." It was a statement and not a question. There was no acknowledgment and he almost laughed. "Do you know who I am?"

Xena stood and came to stand before the figure. While internally she was quite intimidated, there was no way that she was going to let anyone know that they had that effect on her or any effect. Quickly she mimicked the posture of the God of War. Her blue eyes seemed to have a fire in them. Though a little scared, she felt a small arm wrap around her waist giving her the strength she needed to face anything or anyone. Mentally she smiled at the feeling and wished once again that she had brought Gabrielle with her. "I assume that you are Ares."

The way that she said the God's name, it was as if she were choking on the words. It amused Ares that the woman he had selected had spunk. Of course there was a little secret that was going to stay between him and another person at least for just a little while. Even his sister had no clue as to why the female warrior intrigued him so. He needed his protégé and it would be bad to scare her off too early. What he was about to might just do that. "You are smart. But then I wouldn't expect anything less form the woman I want to be my Chosen."

Once again blue eyes were wide and full of total surprise and she cursed herself for having let even the emotion of surprise show upon her face. She had never been expecting to meet with any Gods. Of course it would make sense that if any of them was to take an interest in her, it would be the one that was standing before her. Her still maturing mind was racing with all the possibly things that she could say. While she had always wanted to be a warrior, being Ares Chosen was the last thing she would have ever thought possible. "And what does that exactly mean?"

That brought a smirk upon the tall figures face. Ares closed the gap that was separating the two tall dark figures. He uncrossed his arms and reached out and roughly took Xena's chin between his strong thumb and finger. It impressed him even more when the eyes never flinched or never tried to find somewhere else to look. In fact, the intensity of the very familiar blue eyes grew actually causing the God to want to back up. _Definitely the right one._ "That means I teach you. You learn. I give you weapons and an army."

Xena pulled her chin away from the God of war and walked over to the one luxury item that she permitted herself. That was the huge padded throne that Cortese had sat upon. Very unladylike, she settled herself with one long leg draping over the arm of the throne. She stretched her tall frame and tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling trying to seem as if she were bored. Of course she was less confident than she was putting on. A great deal of worry was in her heart at the moment.

While she was still confident in her leadership, there was a part of her that knew that she was leading the soldiers she had by the seat of her leathers. Then something she had been writing to Gabrielle hit her full force. 'We have a lot to learn yet about ourselves and each other. Knowledge is key'. _I hope that what I'm about to do is the right thing._ Xena turned her head lazily toward the God and said in her most sexy voice, "You want to teach me. That's good. I have an army. And it has already grown. That I'll do on my own and I have one of the best blacksmiths in the known world. Thanks for the offer."

The bellow of a laugh that the God let out startled the warlord. Of course she never let him see her flinch. The few months that she had spent putting up with all that Cortese had done to break her spirit had made it so that almost nothing could get to her. It seemed there was only one thing, rather one person that could get to her. Xena smiled in reflex at the thought of the petite blond. It was almost as natural as breathing, the simple reaction. _Gonna have to train myself not to smile when I think about you, my love._

Ares simply shook his head. It was going to be an interesting ride teaching his Chosen one everything that he knew. The only thing that was concerning the God was how he was unable to read what was going on in the mind of the tall warrior. Just about every other mortal he could read their minds or at least their attitudes by the way they carried themselves. But this one was something else. Again he wondered if…Finally the God nodded his head. "All right. I'll settle for that for now. But I'm telling you, Xena you could have an army of ten thousand if you'd let me…"

"Let you what?" Xena was now sitting up straight her hands clasping into a fist and then relaxing and then clenching once again. Now she stood, her hands at her side still working themselves. The stubborn part of the warrior was taking hold. And though she knew she could learn a lot from the God of War, she wanted to do this on her own. "Look I want to do this myself for the most part. I want to create an army that will take Greece by storm." She took a couple of steps toward the God. "I don't want help. I'll take your advice and maybe I'll do as you tell me." She was now crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner.

A large hand was rubbing a goatee. He shook his head not being able to figure out what he was doing wrong. The first time that she had killed, putting that want to be warlord out of his misery, he had felt it. There was a fire. There was desire. There was bloodlust. And yet she stood here in her way refusing what he had to offer. Usually Ares had to beat the mortals off with a stick. All the ones that wanted fame and glory and riches. All that the God wanted was to instill fear into the mortals and increase his followers.

"First you say you'll let me teach you." Ares came at her, suddenly drawing his sword. "Then you say that maybe you'll take my advice." He twirled the sword in a menacing manner at his potential protégé. "I am THE GOD OF WAR!" When his raised voice only got a shrug, the God could no longer contain his own anger. He let out a war cry that was loud enough for the guards to be alerted. Not caring who was there, the leather clad man went after Xena.

With a fluid movement, she held up her hand halting the guards that were rushing into the tent. With the other hand, she had her sword in her hand. Ares hesitated for just a moment, wondering where exactly it was that she had kept the sword. Xena easily dodged the God and smacked him on the butt with the flat side of her sword. She twirled the sword enjoying the feel of the weight and the balance of the weapon. _Definitely got to thank that blacksmith. He did amazing work._

Ares stumbled and almost tripped and fell flat on his face. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his God given strength. There was a scowl upon the God of War's face. Once again he had his sword ready and was coming at the warlord, only this time he was moving at a more deliberate pace. Sparks flew as the metal clashed with metal. It was a series of quick parries and thrusts. They seemed to almost be doing a dance as they rounded the small tent. "You are good."

"Thanks." Xena made a move and it caused the God of War to lose his balance once again. This time she used a roundhouse kick and sent him flying. Ares landed face first into the fire pit. When the God stood up, his face was coated with soot. The warlord could not help herself. She burst out laughing as did the men that were standing by the entrance to the tent. Instantly the laughter died off as the huge leather clad man stood and began to clean himself off. "Sorry bout that."

Ares had never been fought like he had just been fought. Oh there were a few mortals that could hold their own but none had ever come that close to actually defeating him. With a snap of his fingers, the soot was gone from his face and from his leathers. He placed his sword once again in the sheath. Part of him still wanted to take Xena as his Chosen after all she was… "You do realize that you just basically sealed your fate."

Though she knew that she was dealing with a God, Xena kept her sword at the ready and had a dagger in her hand. Once again Ares wondered where exactly it was that she had been keeping the weapon. "If you mean that you are not going to teach me how to fight, to me it looks like you who could learn from me." That got both raised eyebrows from the God. "If you mean that you are not going to provide me with an army or weapons, I'll gather them on my own. If you mean that I'm no longer your choice for Chosen…"

Xena trailed off letting the feral grin on her face be the answer. "You are making a horrible mistake." Ares moved around the tent and gestured as he walked. "You got this the easy way. You killed a man." There was no reaction from the warrior. "That is easy to do. But you know what it did?" The raven haired woman stared at him, venom in her eyes. "It made you a big target. And now that you've decided you are too good for me, you've added my wrath as well."

Without another word, Ares snapped his fingers and left behind a dark cloud over the tent. Xena eyed the men standing there swords still at the ready. "Put those away." Each man quickly sheathed their swords. "Tell Borias I want to see him." A salute was the answer and they turned and left. It wasn't long before her first in command entered. "We've got trouble. Break out the ale that we acquired from the last village. Make sure each soldier has a couple glasses each. But no one is to get drunk."

When it appeared that Borias was going to object, Xena quickly continued. "I was paid a visit by the God of War." That got wide brown eyes. "The meeting could have gone better. He threatened me which means he's threatened the entire army." The warlord sighed quickly replaying the short encounter wondering how it was that she had so easily defeated the God unless… "I want the men happy but not too happy." Once again her lieutenant appeared to be going to say something. A growl escaped her mouth before she barked, "Just do it."

Finally Borias saluted and left the tent. Xena made her way back to the desk. She took out the note knowing now more than ever she was going to need her Gabrielle. "It might be sooner than I thought that you'll be by my side, my love." With a flourish, she finished the note. It wasn't long until her words were on their way to her love. Slowly she sat back down on her throne and put her hands in her lap. "I hope I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life if only because I don't want you hurt, my Gabrielle."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been two very lonely weeks since Xena had left. It had left the bard with a lot of time to think. It also left her a lot of time to write. She was already on her tenth rather long and detailed letter. She was still not sure how she was going to get them to her beloved warrior but she just had to keep writing to her so that when she was able to get them that she would know she was loved. And that was the strangest feeling of all for the petite blond.

Love. It was something that she had dreamed about since she was a young girl not that she was that old now. Still, it was a unique sensation that went beyond anything that she had ever felt before. Because of it, she was certain more than ever that her family had never loved her. Lila was still so young and there was hope for her but not for her parents. They had made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her which hurt. Not deeply, but it still hurt when family rejected you.

It also made it easier since she had started calling Cyrene 'Mom'. Having someone that cared for you unconditionally made all the difference in the world the young woman was quickly learning. That meant she had Xena and the older woman that believed in her. She just hoped that she was worthy of the love and the trust that both women were instilling in her although she returned the feelings so it was a give and take relationship which was a good feeling indeed.

Gabrielle had continued to help Xena's mother in any way that she could. That meant that she was not only helping with the cooking duties, she had also taken on the task of telling tales in the dining room during the lunch crowd. Already she was becoming quite the popular bard. It was funny how almost all of her tales were based upon a female warlord instead of the usual male. The patrons only seemed to care that she could spin a good yarn.

In fact that was what she had just gotten done doing and was in search of the something cool to ease her sore throat. There was ale and apple cider in the kitchen, but the petite blond was also craving some fresh air. With her heavy woolen cloak wrapped loosely around her body and the boots upon her feet that meant more than just warmth as they were a gift from Xena, she made her way out into the cold late autumn night. Her breath could be seen as she made her way to the well and she smiled at the sight.

She had always loved how one could see their breath when the temperatures got cold enough. It was almost like magic to the young bard. There was a reason behind it, of that she was certain. But to her it was like when a rainbow was painted across the sky. There were reasons behind it and yet it was so beautiful and brightened her day. The crunch of the dried grass and the fallen leaves under her boots were the only sounds that she could hear. Not even was her heart beating loud enough to hear.

It was one of those nights where it was quiet. It was almost too quiet. In fact, there was something that got the bard's instincts on full alert. There was still plenty of lighting coming from the sconces outside the inn as well as ones that were stationed around the well to have a clear view of the main square of the village. Gabrielle's movements became more deliberant as she slowed her pace. Finally she was at the well and dropped the bucket down after having removed the lid.

"That's far too heavy for a little girl like you." Gabrielle almost jumped out of her skin when the male voice seemed to come out of the ether. The petite blond's body turned so quickly she nearly spilled the full bucket that she had just retrieved. "You need a man around to do things like that for you." Out of the shadows came a very familiar face. It was one that the bard would never have thought that she would see in her new home.

"Perdicus?" Gabrielle took a tentative step forward. There was a hoarseness to the young woman's voice as she spoke. Quickly she cleared her throat attempting to not only settle her speech but also to settle her mind as well. Looking around wondering if anyone else had come with him, her green eyes were once again on the young man that her father had at one time attempted to marry her off to. "What are you doing here? Did Father send you?"

The young boy held up his hands as if to ward off the nonstop questions. He made his way over to the well and took the wooden ladle from its hook. Slowly he dipped the ladle into the bucket and took a sip of water before offering the rest to the bard. Gabrielle stared at the offered drink for a long moment before her small hand reached up and took the utensil in her own hand. She dumped the water on the ground before filling it once again and taking several long swallows.

Perdicus looked a little offended at what just happened, but quickly his face changed once again. "Your father did not send me." He watched as once again the young woman took several more drinks from the ladle. "As to what I'm doing here, you'll be leaving with me in the morning." When he put his fingers gently on the young bard's lips attempting to silence her, he yelped in pain when he felt nice white neat teeth take a nip of his fingertips. "Hey now!"

Gabrielle took the half-filled bucket and dumped it down the front of the boy she had grown up with. That caused a yelp and instantly the boy's teeth were chattering. "I guess both of those got your attention." The bard stood looking at a person she had considered a friend. However, it was clear that he was here for his own gain. How she could tell that quickly, she was not sure. Perhaps it was in the simple action that was so possessive or the fact that he had said they were leaving in the morning together. That thought made her visibly shudder.

The shivering boy stood there glaring at the petite blond. He was not aware that there was someone watching what was going on. If he had been aware, he would not have tried to grab the bard's hand. "I just want what is mine. Remember, your father and I had just about had it worked out. That means that you belong to me." For his trouble, he got a punch to his nose. The warmth of the blood on his lip stood in contrast to the chill of the night.

At that moment, Gabrielle knew that she had possibly gone too far. She could see the hate in the eyes and quickly she turned and started to run towards the inn. A hand reached out and tripped her. The petite blond landed with an audible thud on the ground, not even the dried leaves cushioning her fall. It was enough to knock the wind out of her and made it easy for Perdicus to pull her up by her long golden tendrils. The bard attempted to elbow him in the ribs but he slapped her across the face for her troubles, sending her to the ground once again.

"Gabrielle!" The sweet voice of a boy just becoming a man rang out shattering the silence that had fallen as the bard had simply lain still and looked up into Perdicus' eyes with hate. Her blond head turned quickly in the direction of the voice to see her soon to be lover's younger brother coming into the torch lit ring. "Are you all right?" The blue eyes were fixed not on his friend but the stranger that was standing over her.

The petite blond slowly got to her feet brushing off the yellow stalks of grass and the orange and red leaves that had clung to her cloak. Instead of walking away from Perdicus, she took two very dangerous steps toward the young man. "I'm fine." She said this loud enough for Lyceus to hear who was only half way to the bard. "You, however will not be if I find you here in the morning. I'm not the same little girl that you knew. I suggest you stay as far away from me as possible."

Without even thinking, Gabrielle was holding out her hand. Lyceus already was handing her the long staff that she had come to think of as an extension of her body. Perdicus' eyes widened as the bard expertly twirled the weapon in her hands. "I guess a few bumps and bruises will teach me not to leave the inn without my staff." The bard took on a defensive staff finding her center and holding her staff at a slight angle. "Now, do you want to try and hit me again?"

Perdicus laughed. "Seriously?" The young man pulled out a short sword out from behind his back. He twirled it in his hands quite expertly. "Do you think that little stick can hold up to this sharp sword?" An almost evil laugh came out of the small man. All the while, Lyceus had been watching. The curly haired young man had been torn between staying, possibly helping or going for help. As soon as he saw the sword, he took off towards the inn. "Your friend has left you."

Gabrielle glanced down at the staff in her hand. Quickly her gaze was back on the boy threatening her with the sword. "First of all, the sweet young boy's name is Lyceus and he is a good friend." They slowly begin to circle one another. It was clear that Perdicus was looking for some kind of opening. "Secondly, my true friend is not here otherwise you'd be dead right now." That got a raised eyebrow out of the young boy. "And thirdly, I have another friend. I'd like to introduce you to my little staff." There was but a beat that went by before, "Up close and personal like."

Another laugh escaped the young boy. "You are but a girl." He paused in his movement and pointed with his sword at the staff in her hand. "That is but a piece of wood to go against my metal." The boy rolled his eyes and decided that enough was enough. "I'll give you one last chance to come with me peaceful like." A dangerous step forward and a slight twirl of his sword to emphasize what he had just said. "I don't want to hurt you, Gabrielle."

"And I don't want to hurt you." There was now noise coming from the inn. Gabrielle knew that if there was help coming, it would be too late. The bard took a deep breath and steadied herself waiting for the attack. "I told you. I live here. And the only person that I will leave with is my love, my Xena." Now it was her turn to twirl her staff in a menacing way. It had the desired effect as Perdicus took several steps back. Of course what she had just said about the already famous female warlord also shocked the young man.

"You?!" Perdicus looked as if he was going to be ill. "You are waiting for that woman?!" The boy took a dangerous step forward. "I guess I should have listened to your father. He said that you were damaged goods. That the men that captured you perverted you." He snorted in disgust. "I don't think that your father had any clue that it was this bad. You and all women like you need to be exterminated from the known world."

With that, Perdicus held his sword straight out. He didn't lunge at her instead he came at her from the side. It was a move that Gabrielle was not expecting. She felt the sting of the blade before she could fully react. Somehow she managed to keep from letting any sound out. The bard was not about to give the man the satisfaction in knowing that he had hurt her on any level. Managing to compose herself, she whipped her staff around and caught the man on the arm.

Unfortunately for the petite blond, it was the arm without the sword in it leaving him able to swing his sword still. There was a resounding cracking sound and a multitude of curse words that exploded from the small boy. "You broke my arm, you bitch!" The damaged appendage now hung loosely at the side of the sheep farmer. There was a scowl upon his face and his eyes were ablaze with hate. It was chilling just how much hatred that was flaming towards the woman with the staff.

Gabrielle could feel the sting at her side and the warmth of the blood that was slowly trickling from the cut on her side. Luckily it appeared that it was only a flesh wound but still it was bothering her when she attempted to move too quickly. "I'm not a bitch. I'm just my own woman that you're never going to have. So stop now before you get seriously hurt." Her green eyes went to his arm and then back to him, attempting to judge just which way he was going to attack from.

There was more noise coming from the inn and both knew that soon there was going to be an audience. That was something that Perdicus didn't want. He wanted to get his revenge and be able to hold his head held high when he got back to Potadeia saying that it was true just how perverted the young bard had become. "You're the one that's going to get hurt." Somehow he managed to keep his injured arm tucked tightly against his body. "And when you are dead, I'll make sure everyone knows what kind of pervert you really were."

The bard had had enough of the talk of being a pervert. Love was love. It shouldn't matter if you loved someone of the same sex or if you loved someone of the opposite. All that mattered was if you were true and the love was worth dying for. Deep in her heart, though they only spent a day or so together total, she would die for Xena. And there would be no nobler death for her warrior than to die for the woman that she loved. Of course, to die together would be the way that Gabrielle wanted it to end but hopefully not for many, many seasons.

Perdicus let out one more yell and charged at the young woman. Gabrielle easily lifted her staff to deflect every single blow that the angry man was raining down on her. It was the first time that she had gone full out with someone that actually knew how to handle a sword. Lyceus was sweet and was learning but he was not a true swordsman. In fact, the bard wondered if he would ever be a true warrior such as his sister.

The fight seemed to go on for a very long time, but it was only a handful of minutes. Perdicus had made contact with skin two more times drawing blood from the petite blond. Gabrielle was tiring. It wasn't because of the exertion of the fight. It was because she was not used to the feel of the sting of each cut on her body. It was taking its toll and finally she had enough. Just after a pass by the young man, she caught him in the back of the knee.

Perdicus yelped and landed on his face. The sword had gone flying from his hand and landed safely in the bushes not far away. Gabrielle was breathing heavily and holding the staff in a menacing way. "Don't move a muscle." There was the outline of a group coming that was carrying torches. As they came closer, the night was lit up more and more. The bard took her eyes off from her childhood friend for just a moment. He was on his feet and scrambling for his sword. "Stop!"

Gabrielle watched as Perdicus limped towards the bushes. Without even thinking about it, she was moving as quickly as her body would take her toward the little man. There was a glint as the light from the torches were close enough to catch the metal of the sword. With as much power as she could muster into the swing of the staff, she aimed the staff for the side of the young man's head. Unfortunately for both the young man and the bard, Perdicus shifted.

The blow that should have just been right at the back of the head instead found the temple of the young man. Perdicus instantly came to a stop in his movements. The sword in his hand fell to the ground with a loud clatter. His eyes were glassy and just stared into her green eyes almost like he could see right into her very soul. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell lifelessly to the ground. The only indication of an injury was a very slight trickle of blood starting at his temple and running down his cheek.

Stunned beyond words, Gabrielle held the staff in a defensive position. Cyrene was the first to come up next to the young woman. Though she had known war and death before, the innkeeper could not help but gasp at the sight of the young man on the ground. It was not because it was a grizzly death as she had seen before. It was because it was at the hands of the sweetest and most innocent person that she had ever met. Not even her son Lyceus compared with the purity of the bard.

But that had changed in an instant. That had changed as soon as one young man had come to the village. There was a story behind this, Cyrene knew. But for now what was needed was comfort. She put a hand upon her young charge's shoulder. The muscles were so tense that it was like touching a piece of plywood. Gabrielle whipped around, her staff still in her hand. When she saw the blue eyes looking back at her, she relaxed visibly.

Lyceus came up next to her and without a word he took the weapon from her now limp hands. Cyrene opened her arms and engulfed her into a hug. They stayed that way in the cold for a long time. Finally some men made their way to where Perdicus' body was lying. With as little sound as they could muster, they moved the body to behind the stables. There would be a pyre in the morning. It wasn't the first around the village and it wouldn't be the last.

The town reeve made his way toward where the innkeeper was still hugging the bard. In the short six plus months that the small one had been living at the inn, everyone in the village seemed to have fallen in love with the petite blond. But that didn't mean that he didn't have a job to do. "You know we all love you, but I'm afraid I have to take you into custody." The look on the young woman's face was enough to break the man's heart.

Cyrene stepped in front of the man and her charge. "She'll stay with me until you have your mock trial." Natan looked at the innkeeper and knew better than to argue with her when she was like this. "So go back to your homes, everyone. The entertainment will be in the morning I assume." The chastised man nodded his head before he slunk away. The older woman leaned down and whispered in Gabrielle's ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, Dear, I promise. Never."

It was small comfort for the young bard. It hit her suddenly and it hit her hard. The young girl would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for the strong arms of the innkeeper. Not even realizing who it was, Gabrielle was being carried by Toris to the room she shared with Lyceus. It wasn't the death of her friend that had hit her with such force. It was the fact that she now had blood on her hands. It was the fact that she was no longer an innocent. Now more than ever, she and Xena were alike. It was both comforting and scary at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The hooded figure was pacing back and forth at the edge of the road in between several trees. On the other side of the road was a slight hill that was mostly rock face but with some bushes growing out of the crags and ledges. The figure was not patient but knew that change of plans was in order. In a cloud of pink and bright sparkles a scantily clad woman was standing on the opposite side of the road. She had her arms crossed over her ample breasts.

The sound already could be heard of hooves on the dry dirt packed road. "What do you think you are doing?" Aphrodite made it so that she was standing in the middle of the road. It was certain that the rider would be able to see the woman standing there. And that was the whole point. The Goddess was beyond pissed off that her brother had been interfering with the mortals. "We had a deal. Neither of us would interfere with the little ones."

The hood was pulled back to reveal the leather clad God of War. His eyes shot daggers at his sister. "You know how much this means to me." The God made his way over and stood eye to eye with the slightly shorter Goddess. If she was intimidated she was not showing it. "She was supposed to be my chosen for many reasons." Now he was leaning back on his heals with his arms crossed against his wide chest. "So back off Sis!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her brother. Indeed she was not intimidated. "I was going to go to father about this." An evil laugh escaped from the male God. "But he hasn't really cared about the humans in a long time. In fact, I think sometimes he gets bored with them and would do away with them." The Goddess relaxed her stance. "So I'll tell you what I've learned since I existed." Ares seemed more than interested and leaned forward. "Everything is fair in love and war."

Ares let out another hearty laugh. There was a twinkling in his eye as he figured with that kind of admission he had won already. For to him, warriors and war were the power behind the human race. It was what made them tick and therefore not only would he win their bet, he would also claim his Chosen like he had wanted since she was born. "Well then Sis, I think we have a deal." He came up to her and patted her on the cheek. "Just don't be a spoil sport when I win."

Now it was the Goddess' turn to laugh. It was a light laugh and it almost seemed to make the few wildflowers that were at the base of the hill behind her bloom even fuller. When she managed to stop laughing, she had a huge smile upon her face. "You, brother, need a lesson in humanity." She shocked her brother by wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Finding his ear nearby she whispered, "Love makes you do the wacky. And that includes defying the God of War. Or didn't you know that was part of the reason Xena turned you down?"

The lacy clad Goddess didn't wait for an answer. She simple took a step back and snapped her fingers disappearing leaving behind the soft smell of lilacs and an ocean breeze. Ares blinked and then stared for the longest time at the spot to which his sister had just been. Part of him way down deep knew that she was most likely right. But he was not about to give up on a woman that could not only fight the way that Xena did but also had the brains to go with it.

Ares once again put his hood up. He waited until the horseman was almost even with him before he stood in the road. The horse reared, almost dislodging its rider. It took several moments before the man was able to control his stallion. "Who goes there!" The man had a soft voice. It was clear that he was not a warrior though he was dressed as one. His brown eyes showed the fear within. "I have important business from the great general Xena so out of my way."

The God of War made his way over to the horse and claimed the reins. "I know who you ride for." With his free hand, he slid his hood down. There was instant fear in the human's eyes and it gave Ares a warm feeling and an ego boost. "I'm here to tell you something. You might want to go back to warn your general. There is an army coming from Athens. They've heard of the small exploits of Xena." He paused as if he were struggling to tell the next part. "I just came from Amphipolis. Gabrielle is dead. Hung for killing a man."

The man looked at him stunned nearly speechless which was saying something for the normally talkative and bumbling man. He reached down to where the notes were still hidden. Xena had told him that he was to deliver the messages only to the fair little one. But she had also told him to make sure and do it personally. Should he continue on to where battle might already be taking place? Or should he simply take this stranger's word. "How do I know? My general will want proof of some kind."

The leather clad man had expected as much or at least would with a mortal that had a decent amount of intelligence. This one seemed to be missing a few armor bits among other things. In fact it seemed that a mountain goat had more sense than the man standing before him. Or was it that the goat would be more intelligent and have more courage. "Here." Ares pulled out a piece of parchment from the inner part of his robe. "That is a copy of the trial transcript and the man who sealed the fate of Gabrielle."

Joxer took the piece of paper and scanned it. His eyes grew wide when he read the verdict and the signature at the bottom stating that sentence had been carried out. The bumbling warrior took the note and put it with the others. His eyes wandered down the road for a moment. Part of him wanted to continue. Part of him wanted to confirm what the words said. But he was no fool and he knew who was standing in the road holding his horse still. He was more afraid of a God then of a mortal. Even though the man had not introduced himself, he knew enough stories to know that it was Ares holding the reins.

If only he knew what a big mistake that was. The man nodded his head and the God released the reins to his horse. With one last look toward the village, the man gripped the reins as tightly as he could and decided to run like the wind. By the time that he got to the camp, his heart was racing and it wasn't just from the physical exertion. He knew deep down that he should have gone on to the village to confirm what he had been told. Perhaps…

The horse came to an abrupt halt outside of the medium sized tent that was occupied by his general. The army hadn't moved since the night before when he had left. It was now going on evening as he saluted the guards. He made show of knocking and called out to the female warrior inside hearing a gruff response. Immediately he was shaking in his boots. He tried to get himself calmed before he faced the potential firing squad.

The man bowed his head and remained just barely inside the entrance to the tent. There was no sound. There was only suddenly someone taking him by the scruff of the neck, luckily his leathers and dragging him next to the fire pit. Joxer swallowed having heard from a couple of the guards that had been on duty of how the fight between his general and the God of War had caused the leather clad man to fall into said fire pit.

Xena caused the man to kneel. Joxer felt defeated already and instead of remaining kneeling, he sat on his bum. She stood before him and settled a hand on each shoulder very close to his neck. There was that bloodlust that was boiling up inside of the young woman. Ever since she had sent the man on the mission to deliver the notes, it had come to boil over. In fact, one of the men now had two broken arms because he did not move as quickly as the female warrior had wished. "Report!"

Joxer was now shaking visibly. It was causing the bloodlust to flare up even more in the warrior and it was everything that Xena could do not to strike the man. Without a word, he handed the general the parchments that Ares had given him along with the notes she had written to Gabrielle. With grace and flare, the female warrior took the papers. After putting away in her special spot the ones meant for her bard, she scanned the new ones. Once blue eyes fell on the last page and she was sickened to see that blood was on the paper as if it was to notarize the death of her girlfriend.

A scream somewhere between agony and ferocity escaped the general. It was so loud and terrifying that the guards quickly entered. "Get out now!" There was fire and pain in the blue eyes that almost boiled the skin off from anyone she was looking at. She moved her hands to his neck and something suddenly told her to hit certain pressure points. The breathing of the man became labored. A small trickle of blood was peeking out of a nostril. The face was turning red and the eyes were bulging.

"I have one thing to ask you." Joxer was gasping and not sure if he could actually answer. "Did you go to Amphipolis?" The scared man managed to shake his head 'no'. Something was telling her that she needed to reverse the procedure and quickly she made the same jabs to the man's neck. "So you come to me with just a piece of paper." The man was now lying on his side attempting to get his breathing back to normal. "What would make you do a half assed job?"

The feeble warrior now was resigned to his fate. While Xena had yet to kill anyone, she had done bodily harm since disposing of Cortese. The fawnlike eyes were blinking up at her causing the general to become even more pissed off by the second. "Ares…" Still not able to breath properly, the weak man managed to get out between ragged breaths. "Told me…" Joxer managed to roll to his back. "Army…coming from Athens…for you."

Blue eyes grew large but only for a moment. It had not been that long since she had taken over the army and she had had some battles and had taken over some villages. Would her meager army of over two hundred and fifty soldiers really interest the Athenian army? Would her meager army be able to stand up to them if it came down to a fight? But what was most on her mind was the fact it was the God of War that had passed the information onto her lackey.

Could she trust the God? After all, she had embarrassed him royally with winning the fight so easily. Only a handful of her men had seen, but still it had spread throughout the camp and caused her status to go through the roof. Why would a God choose to help when one had humiliated them so badly? Perhaps he still wanted her for his Chosen. That made sense at least to a certain degree. While knocking the stuffing out of Ares could not have been easy on the God, it had shown her fighting ability was as good if not better than his.

There was a lot she could learn from the God. Xena was no dummy, a bit young and a bit naïve perhaps, but not stupid. All she needed was guidance and she could dominate not only the immediate area that surrounded Amphipolis and Potadeia, but perhaps most if not all of Greece. And why stop at just her own little corner of the known world? There were so many places out there that she had heard of in stories and by traveling salesmen.

Somehow her blood was pumping fast through her veins. She was not sure if it was because of the thoughts of becoming supreme ruler one day or by all the blood that would have to be spilled to make it so. Either way, she knew that she needed a good kill. And the man that had screwed up beyond words was the perfect target. Only she needed to do this so that the rest of her soldiers could see exactly what it was she was capable of and what she was willing to do to keep her power.

"Guards!" Two men came running in swords at the ready and hands on daggers. _Well trained. They are getting it. Hope the rest are as well. Perhaps tomorrow will be field training involving me and the entire army. Do that before we move out._ Her mind was trying to think of everything and anything to keep it off the real possibility that her Gabrielle was truly gone. "Take him to the stockades and send Borias in." She watched as one man put his sword away. Before moving to take Joxer away, they both saluted.

Xena waited patiently sensing something. She could not put her finger on what, but it felt very familiar. For the moment, she pushed that aside as her lieutenant entered without even announcing himself. Just as the man was about to speak, the general performed a perfect summersault so that she was standing right in front of him. Out of reflex, Borias took a step back. "I know you want to see me naked, but stop coming in here without announcing yourself. Even if I've sent for you. Is that clear?"

Borias stiffened considerably. He had thought he was being discreet in his wayward lust for the general. But then again, she was no ordinary woman even for someone that had yet to reach her sixteenth birthday which unknown to the man was only a month away. "I mean no disrespect, my general." The words were spoken through clenched teeth. "I just assumed that since you sent for me, you would be decent and want to get started right away."

The general laughed. "Don't make me tell you what happens when you assume anything." Out of nowhere there was a dagger at the man's throat. "I know I can be taken down and need my allies, but don't tempt me into making you an example." She let the sharp blade slice through the flesh just enough to leave a very visible red line in its wake. "I already have Joxer for that. But you know what?" There was such an edge to her voice that it caused the man to swallow hard in reflex. "The men need all the instruction they can get."

With that, she shoved the man so that he almost went back out the entrance. In a motion that was a blur to the naked eye, she had sheathed her small but effective dagger. Borias was holding his neck where the six inch line of blood was. When he pulled his hand back, something snapped inside of the man. He now wondered if he had been a fool to put his faith in a wild child such as the woman before him. But he knew he was stuck for now. The soldiers were extremely loyal to Xena. For now, anyways.

The general made her way over to and threw herself very unladylike onto the padded throne. Borias waited until she was settled before he managed to get his courage up enough to face her. "I take it you want me to prepare Joxer as a demonstration?" Xena nodded. "It shall be done. I'll be back to get you personally when it is ready." He bowed his head and took off faster than the general had ever seen him move.

The thought amused her seeing someone so terrified of her. It now seemed never to stop. This warmth that the bloodlust was causing her to feel. It was intoxicating. So much so, it was almost like a drug that she could easily get addicted to. The thought startled her and she saw Gabrielle's innocent face. What she was about to do was most likely against everything her girlfriend would have stood for. And yet there was something that was so far deep down inside her that she just knew she had to do this.

It was only a few moments later when Borias had shown her to where Joxer was tied up by his wrists with rope. He was stripped of his shirt. He was looking at her with fear and shame at the same time. _Didn't think he could manage anything but to shit his drawers. Almost makes me want to keep him around. Almost._ Xena held out her hand and whip was in it. That caused her target's eyes to grow very round and she could swear she smelled something nasty on the slight breeze.

The feeling in her heart every time that she felt the tip of the whip bite into the flesh of the back of her victim was indescribable. There was only one thing that she had come across in her short time in the known world that was more addictive and that was her love for Gabrielle. She knew if she was certain she still had that, this would not take on the joy that it was. In fact thinking about how her potential lover would react to what she was about to do caused some of the intoxicating euphoria out to fade a bit.

After her arm was almost too tired to wield the whip, Xena handed it back to Borias. The screams that had accompanied the snaps of the whip had added to the overloaded feelings she had gotten. But it was time for the real reason to do this. "Soldiers of Xena! Hear me!" The men and woman had all gathered around with the exception of those on guard duty and came to attention quickly. "This man did a half assed job."

There were murmurs that went throughout the troops standing around. Unbeknownst to most of them, Xena's better than average hearing picked up on most of it. There were those that were questioning what she was doing. But most were in support of her methods. While she knew her leadership was strong, there was always the need to strengthen it. "He was to get messages to an ally. Instead he was told by someone that this ally was dead. He never completed his task by confirming this. So now I don't know for sure and that pisses me off. Just as much as doing a half assed job does. So let this be an example to you all."

When Xena said the last words, she looked directly at Borias. Though he was the next in line of her command, which meant nothing to her. Loyalty, discipline, obeying orders and follow through were some of the things that she looked for her soldiers to have a part of them. There were other desirable traits but those would be enough to begin with. Fighting was something that she could teach almost anyone. The general held out her hand and in it was placed her sword.

Xena made her way to look into the terrified man's eyes. The blood thirst was heightened even more as she felt that familiar presence. It took a moment, but this time she knew what, or should she say who was causing the feelings. It brought a feral smile upon her face. "If you can't learn to be a good soldier and to do something so simple as following orders than you deserve this." With that said, she took the man's hair in her hand and forced his head as far back as she could. One neat motion and Joxer's blood was covering her the cut had been so deep.

It was only a matter of seconds as his life drained from his body. The animalistic smile that was upon the general's face only grew. Xena never let go of her sword suddenly feeling very alone. When her eyes met her lieutenant's, she just knew. To him, she had just crossed a line. Her smile, though never left her planed face. She simply waved at the soldiers standing around still and took in the cheering that went with it. A pause before she made her way to her tent to say to Borias, "Get this mess cleaned up."

With purposeful strides, the warrior made her way to her tent. Having thought ahead, she already had drawn her own bath. The smell of the soap was very inviting. As much as she had loved the feel of the fresh warm blood on her skin, it had become cold and sticky and was making her feel a little clammy. Xena pulled her armor off first and then she pulled off her blue leathers. The long pants were now stained and knew the blood might never fully come out. For some reason, that only made her smile widen.

After all, if Gabrielle was not going to be around there was no point was there. The warm sudsy water felt like heaven. She ducked her head below the water's surface and scrubbed her hair and scalp. When she emerged, she found that the water was now rose colored. Xena took the rag and bar of soap and began to clean her tanned skin. That was when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt it again before she saw anything. "Hello, Ares."

The God of War materialized right at the edge of the bathtub. Instead of ogling the young woman, he offered her a towel. She looked at it and then at him in question. "Fine." He placed the towel with in her reach. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your little friend. I thought you would like to know." The God stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. "Oh, and you're welcome for me teaching you the pinch among other things."

Xena took this in. When she looked back on what had happened it was like someone was whispering in her ear and telling her exactly how to do certain things. Something else occurred to her. Ares was not going to give up on her being his Chosen. Beyond that, she had heard that he could not be trusted. _So if you are telling me that Gabrielle is dead, most likely she is alive. I'll play along. Learn what I can. For now._ "Thank you."

The warrior stood with the water and the bubbles clinging to every part of her young curvaceous body. Xena took the towel with her as she carefully got out of the tub. It seemed odd that instead of checking out her youthful form, the God of War averted his eyes. Slowly she made her way over to Ares now wrapped securely in the large towel. "So does that mean I can still be your Chosen?" The smile on the God's face was enough of an answer. _Yep. Use you and take what I want. And hopefully Gabrielle will be there by my side to enjoy it all._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle was sitting on the porch of Cyrene's inn. It was late afternoon and she really should have been inside helping prepare for the dinner crowd. But the innkeeper had shooed her outside insisting that she take some time after the stressful night before and the stressful morning that had followed. Why the village reeve had gone after a conviction of her so soundly was a mystery that the young almost thirteen year old could not put her mind around.

It was something more than simply being thorough. The beginning of the incident had been witnessed by Lyceus. There were her own injuries that still were giving her a slight problem if only because they stung when she moved too quickly. There had been no need for stitches just a need to keep them cleaned and fresh bandaged. It was as if there was an unknown force causing the man to go after her and with a vengeance. Luckily for the young bard, Cyrene was a force to be reckoned with.

The young woman had one of her many parchments in her hand. This one was not one for public consumption. This one was her diary full of her personal thoughts and desires. Of course they all revolved around one thing and that was the warrior, her warrior princess. It had been like they had been meant to meet and would continue to meet in many lifetimes. It still blew her young mind thoughts like that. Of course the kisses they shared before Xena had left were even more mind blowing.

A sudden breeze caused the parchment she was writing on to flutter slightly. There was an unusually strong smell of roses on the wind, unusual because there were no rosebushes around the inn. There were lilac bushes and a bunch of wildflowers but there were none of the special flowers. A movement out of the corner of her eye made her look up. Sitting on the railing leaning against one support with one long leg stretched its full length on the railing while the other was hanging lazily was a figure in pink.

Gabrielle blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes. The woman before her was the most beautiful woman besides her Xena that she had ever seen. There was this aura about the blond and there was this overwhelming sensation of love coming from her. The bard smiled and cautiously she rolled up her parchment and approached the slender godlike creature. "You're Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love." It was a statement and not a question.

Aphrodite smiled big at her. "I knew you were a smart cookie." The Goddess hopped down from the railing and stood before the little mortal. "Watcha got there?" A slender finger pointed at the rolled up parchment. Suddenly very shy, Gabrielle put the paper behind her back. Snapping her fingers, the Goddess suddenly was holding what the bard had been attempting to hide. "I won't look if you don't want me to but I think it could be important."

That caused the bard to scratch the side of her head. As she moved too quickly, she winced once again. Without a word, Aphrodite came over the young girl and her hands hovered wherever there was a cut or bruise from the fight the previous night. Green eyes blinked at her and then she smiled. "If you can be so gracious to heal an insignificant mortal as me then the least that I could do was to allow you to read what I've written. I just don't understand how it could be important. It's just my diary."

The tall blond winked at her but gave no more explanation. It only took her a moment or two to read the really long diary. With every word that the Goddess took in, she knew that she had made the right decision in choosing to put her faith in the little girl that was quickly becoming a woman. There was simply something about the bard. It was hard to put into words exactly what it was but she was the only one that could love the warrior princess and tame her heart. Why?

That was something that even the Goddess was not sure of. Even with all of her godly powers, it was beyond her what kind of connection these two women had. All she knew that it would take the woman before her to stop what could be catastrophic if she was not able to stop Xena from the tentative path that she was slipping and sliding down. The fates had told that there would be a warrior woman, young, that would end up ruling not only Greece but the known world.

That was not the bad part as truly Greece needed leadership. There were far too many bands of warlords and thieves running amok hurting innocent people and it was going to destroy the nation. If it was left as weak as it was, then the Roman Empire and possibly others would come and take over. There needed to be strong leadership. But it was going to take body, heart and soul. Right now all that Xena had to offer was her body.

The bard seemed to have her heart and half of her soul so they needed to be reunited. Normally the Goddess of Love wouldn't meddle in these kinds of mortal matters but for one she had a soft spot for the little bard. She was just too cute and adorable. The other reason though, and the real reason that Aphrodite was there was because this was beyond love between the two women already. They were simply put soulmates.

Gabrielle was sitting there and waiting. Her mind was wandering just a bit though while she waited for the goddess to tell her whatever it was she had come to tell her. Her mind was on the fact that part of her just wanted to take off and track down Xena. A promise to allow her to do this alone, at least for a little while was a promise she still intended to keep. But not being able to be with her was causing an ache way down deep in her soul.

The bard stood and stretched. It was nice not to hurt when she stretched. In fact, she felt so good she felt like running or fighting or whatever. It was too cold now to go swimming but there were so many other things that she could do. It was as if she had this restless energy. It was the strangest feeling as she had never felt like this before. Maybe it was growing up but she was beginning to feel so different but not in a bad way.

"Well, Sweet Pea." Aphrodite held out her diary to her. With a great deal of care, Gabrielle rolled it up and set it on the table next to the chair she had been sitting on. She rubbed her nose waiting for the Goddess to tell her what was so important in her words about herself. "The short of the story is that you and your honey are like totally meant to be together." That got a beaming smile out of the smaller woman. "But as always when it comes to you mortals, it's complicated."

The bard felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster. And by the face that was upon the beautiful blond Goddess, it was easy to tell that this was just the beginning of what would most likely turn out to be one long emotional journey. How she knew that since she had yet to officially enter her teen years she was not sure. It was just like it had been when it came to kissing Xena. There was just something inside her that was telling her all that she needed to know. It was up to her what to do with all this knowledge.

"Life is complicated." Gabrielle stood with her arms crossed over her small but quickly developing bosom. "One minute I'm out in the field watching sheep. The next I'm captured by a warlord. Thinking my life is over I meet this mysterious older girl who I now know was nothing but woman. She helps me escape but I know here…" She uncrossed her arms and patted on the spot of where her heart was beating the pace having picked up a little. "I get to kiss her and then she is off."

Aphrodite looked like she wanted to say something but the bard quickly continues. "My parents reject the fact that I am still a virgin. My sorta betrothed shows up and I end up in a fight which causes his death." Gabrielle was now pacing just a little in front of the Goddess. "I have an adopted loving family that treats me nothing like my blood family taught me." Once again she stopped her pacing and stood before the pink lacy clad woman.

"And now I'm standing here talking to the Goddess of Love." Gabrielle smiled a little nervously. She wasn't sure if she was overstepping in anyway. It was just that if she was going to be told how her life was, she was going to have some kind of say in it. "Who proceeds to tell me the woman I love and I are meant to be together…but it's complicated." The bard let out a soft laugh. "Did I miss anything? I mean, tell me right now just how much more complicated my life is going to get."

The Goddess blinked several times. She was not used to mortals acting with such confidence around her. They, especially the males, always seemed to fall over themselves trying to impress her. But this young woman couldn't care less about impressing her. It was kind of nice for a change. "Well, you got what you know right. And I'm sorry bout Perdy." When it looked like her friend was going to say something, she quickly continued. "Oh not that he's dead or anything. Just that it had to be you that killed him."

A huge sigh escaped the Goddess. That had been how she knew that Ares was interfering with the mortals they had a bet about. She had felt the love that Perdicus had once upon a time felt for his young friend turned it to hate in less than the blink of an eye. "I don't think it should have happened either. My brother…" Aphrodite sighed heavily. While she would always think that the Gods had a right to interfere with mortals that had been created by them, it was still sad when things got the way they were now.

After all, it was now the known world was out of balance. And all because of her brother and his overweening ego and the fact that he just had to give in to his…The bard's voice interrupted the internal musings of the Goddess. "Ares?" Gabrielle's hands were now at her sides. They were clenching and unclenching into fists. "What in the Hades does your bro…?" Then it hit the petite blond. "He wants Xena for himself so he set me up to be killed."

The thought almost was too much for the small woman. In fact, Aphrodite's long arms were snaking out to steady the bard. The Goddess guided her young charge over to the chair and helped her to settle easily. "It's complicated." The tall blond held up her hands in mock surrender. "I know you hate that word probably more than I do but it's true. There is something that connects Ares and Xena. And my brother is not thinking things through. He's thinking with his…"

"Godhood?" Gabrielle quickly shot out. Though she was still a little dizzy from the thought that her first kill was all so that she would either be kept away from Xena or probably even better for Ares, be killed was making her feel completely ill. And now hearing that the God of War had some sick and twisted connection to the woman that she loved was almost too much to handle. In fact, her head rolled back and she closed her eyes her stomach threatening to rebel.

"I hope not." Gabrielle only smiled at the sound of the voice. Aphrodite on the other hand stood quickly at the sound of the intrusion into this private moment. Cyrene came out of the shadows of the doorway and came to stand behind her future daughter-in-law. Her hand was on the bard's shoulder rubbing it gently concerned when she could feel the amount of tension in the young woman's body. "You forget I know Ares on a very intimate level."

That statement brought the bard's head up and twisted around as much as she could so that she could look into her future mother-in-law's eyes. It was the last thing that she would have expected someone as nice and sweet as the innkeeper to say. Of course there was one explanation and it gave the woman the crawlies thinking about it. The Goddess of Love crossed her arms over her chest in as much of a threatening manner as she could imply. "You don't have the right…"

"To tell the truth?" Cyrene now put herself between the Goddess and the bard. If Gabrielle could see the look on the face of her future mother-in-law she would see a smirk that looked very much like Xena's. Not that they had spent enough time together to really know any of her traits or quirks but even a stranger could see the strength in the smile. "Funny seeing how I was basically…" Her words were cut off by the Goddess' long slender fingers.

"I know what happened." Aphrodite pulled her hand back. "All on Mount Olympus know what my idiot brother had a habit of doing years ago." The Goddess looked like she was going to panic. "The mortals were not supposed to know about it." Her eyes blinked a few times attempting to take in this new complication. It was not something that she had bargained for. Zeus was not going to be happy with either his son or daughter when this was over with. "How did you…?"

Cyrene laughed and relaxed a little. With the way that Aphrodite was reacting she now knew that she had the upper hand. She knew that the Gods would hate for it to get out that Xena was a demigod just like Hercules. Only her father of course was the God of War. "I knew that night. I'm shocked that I'm the only one that realized…" The innkeeper took in the look on the Goddess' face. For some reason the God didn't want it know what she knew. For now, perhaps it was safer that it be kept a secret. Still, it gave her a rather large bargaining chip. "She has to go, right?"

As Aphrodite was about to answer, Gabrielle had had enough of this conversation that was going on that she knew somehow included both her and Xena was somehow being discussed and that she was missing a very crucial piece of information. There was anger building up in the fiery bard and it was now ready to explode. "Enough!" Both women turned and looked at the younger one still sitting in the chair. "If there is something so serious going on that you two have to speak in tongues about it then it really should be shared with at least one if not both that it affects. So tell me!"

Cyrene kneeled down next to the young woman and took one hand in her own larger stronger one. There was a rustling sound and she knew without looking that Aphrodite was behind the bard watching very intently. "I don't know everything or the real reason that the Goddess of Love is here but I do know this." Her eyes went to the Goddess' getting tentative approval before telling her the part that she knew. The part that would change Xena, Gabrielle and possibly the known world. "You see, Ares is Xena's real father." The only sound for several moments was the breathing of two sets of human beings before there was the distinct sound of someone sliding to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle stood in her red leather outfit with a thick hide skin coat on but not buttoned shut. It showed a little more skin than Cyrene would like but it was a lot more comfortable to fight in when the time was upon her. It had already been two months since she had found out that Ares was her girlfriend's father. That meant that she had missed her warrior's sixteenth birthday. And her birthday was about to come and go. The bard could not believe that she was about to enter the teen years of her life.

A sad smile was on her face as the thought crossed her mind that most likely by now her father would have had her married off to some strange man. Possibly it would have been Perdicus. Of course all of that had become a moot point as soon as Cortese and his men had captured her. That was the past though. The bard was looking at the present and the future. That was why she, Cyrene, Lyceus and a handful of men from Amphipolis were following the trail that Xena's great army was leaving behind. There was also a blond girl not much older than the bard that had claimed to be homeless that they had picked up outside one of the villages now under the warlord's rule.

At last count, they were still at least seven days away from the army. Gabrielle had to give her girlfriend credit, for someone that was still so young, she knew exactly how to keep an army of last count six hundred plus on the move. It was dizzying trying to keep up with the army, keep themselves fed and to fend off those in the villages that had been taken over. Not many were happy with her girlfriend and after seeing some of the destruction, the bard could understand why.

Hence why she was wearing the leather outfit ready to fight though the temperatures were consistently around freezing. They had yet to travel in snow too deep but with Solstice in only two days, there surely would be snow by then. That would make it difficult for the two wagons to make headway. Gabrielle wondered if Ares was not only teaching her girlfriend how to run an army but using some of his Godly powers to help them in their travels.

But no, that would not happen. Again she had not spent a lot of time actually getting to know her soulmate and yet she simply knew her. There was no way that Xena would allow any man to get the better of her even if he was a God and could teach her things. Or was that wishful thinking? No, it was not wishful thinking. Deep in her heart she knew that her warrior would stay true to her. The only question that remained now was just how long that was it going to be before they were once again together forever.

The sun was almost ready to start setting and soon the large group would need to rest for the night. Gabrielle in a way was the leader of the group. She was at the head of the wagons on foot using her staff as a walking stick. Her feet were cold even in the warm leather fur lined boots that were a present from her girlfriend. She could have been on horseback. One of the men that they were traveling with had brought enough horses for each to ride and so that they could rotate the horses that pulled the wagons when they got tired.

It was a luxurious way to travel really. The wagons were covered and made warm sleeping quarters for the women and the younger ones. Gabrielle of course chose to sleep next to the fire. It was not that she did not trust the men that stood guard it was just that she felt safer watching out for trouble herself. If truth be told she was getting a little run down and was thinking about stopping early for the evening. There was a glinting far off in the distance that she just somehow knew was a signal meant just for her.

"We'll camp over there." Her voice startled those that had been lost in their own thoughts. Gabrielle was pointing to an area that was housed on one side by a slight hill. On two of the other sides were thick woods. The fourth was opened to the road but a little ways off to hopefully hide their fires. "I believe there's a warm spring next to the hillside." A couple of the adults were looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Little did they know that she was getting whispered to by a certain lacy clad female Goddess that only she could hear and see.

Cyrene had gotten out of the wagon she had been riding in, grateful to stretch, and made her way to the almost teenager. Since they had been chasing after her wayward daughter, the innkeeper had learned a lot about the spunky young bard. One thing she had learned was to not question what she was doing or how she was doing it. "So we're stopping early for the night. I hope that you will allow yourself to get some sleep tonight."

Gabrielle turned to the woman she considered her mother. The way that her father and mother had treated her when they had gone through Potadeia at the beginning of their journey had cemented that. Of course news of Perdicus' death had added to their already hateful thoughts of their eldest daughter. To her, it was no big loss with one exception. Lila was still so young and innocent. She worried for her baby sister. "Not exactly, Mom."

The innkeeper looked at the young woman taking in her stance. There was a twinkling in her eyes that gave it all away. She shook her head with a smile. Cyrene stepped closer and lowered her voice so that no one would hear what she had to say. "So, you're going to see her tonight. I thought she and her army are still seven days out?" The older woman was the only one that knew that Aphrodite was helping in this little adventure. That was why she didn't even have to ask how Gabrielle knew where Xena was.

The bard put a hand around the innkeeper's arm and a gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, I am." Gabrielle's whole face lit up but quickly she sobered it. The blond girl, Callisto, was too close for the young woman's liking. "I don't really care for that girl." Cyrene's eyes traveled to the young woman that her adopted daughter was indicating with her eyes. "I've always thought that her story was a little too convenient. Have Lyceus try and make friends with her." When the older woman's head turned and looked at her in question, the petite blond quickly went on. "I can't because of times like these."

Cyrene understood that there would be times while chasing her wayward daughter that Xena would somehow make time to see her young girlfriend. And while the innkeeper wasn't thrilled with what her daughter was doing, she respected both Xena and Gabrielle a little too much to say anything against it which included having her son spy on a potentially innocent girl. "I can attempt to find out the real story if you want. Lyceus is a little…um…"

"Clueless when it comes to girls?" Cyrene nodded and they both laughed. "I hadn't noticed." Oh but of course she had. It was sad that the young man had fallen madly in love with her. Sad because Gabrielle had discovered something while kissing Xena. It wasn't men that she was attracted to. But it was doubly sad because Lyceus had to know that she was in love with his sister. Anyone with half a brain would know that. But then again, when someone is in love, they sometimes do stupid things or only see what they want to see.

It was odd to the innkeeper to be standing there talking with this girl that was just shy of thirteen like she was her equal. Not odd because she thought that Gabrielle was not her equal, it was just a matter of the youthfulness of the look of the bard. Odd because Gabrielle was not only accepting the responsibility of leadership, she seemed to be embracing it. There were a lot of adults the innkeeper's age that shied away from leadership. And some of the ones that had it should never have had it in the first place.

As if on cue, Lyceus came to a skidding halt next to the shorter blond girl. He smiled as he handed Gabrielle a water skin. "I thought you could use a drink." The boy's hand actually trembled as she took the offered water. "As soon as camp is set, I'm going to out with a hunting party. Since it's so early we thought that we could maybe get a deer or two. Or whatever else we can find. We can smoke the extras and have better rations for the road."

Gabrielle shared a knowing look with Cyrene before turning to her girlfriend's younger brother. "That's an excellent ideal. Why don't you see if Callisto has been hunting before?" Lyceus' head tipped in question. "Ever since she joined us she seems a little lost. I thought it would be good if you and I tried to include her even if it's just to talk." She put a hand on his shoulder. The look that the innkeeper was giving her almost made her lose her masked face. "And I think someone as strong and brave as you would be the perfect teacher for hunting."

It was almost painful to watch as Lyceus' face turned bright red. Somehow Gabrielle just knew people and she knew what to say to them to get what she wanted. Her words combined with Xena's sword were a potentially dangerous combination. Or they could be what saved the known world. "Thanks! I mean, I did learn everything I know from Xena." Still, his chest almost was literally puffed out with pride at her words.

_You just played him like a lyre. Aphrodite was right when she said that men were pretty much pathetic. Glad I'll only have to deal with them on a basic level. Oh Xena! I wish we were starting our lives together now._ "From what I know of your big sister, you are very lucky. She just seems to know things." Gabrielle turned away from the boy. Once again she could see the light sparkling off what most likely was a perfectly polished sword. "I'm going to do some scouting while everyone sets up camp."

When she turned to get her horse, Lyceus was still there. He looked a little crestfallen at the thought that she had not asked him to go with her. Once again she and her adopted mother shared a look. "Again, I'm glad that you are going with the hunting party. At least I know there will be one person among them that I can truly trust." It was leading him on, but the bard still reached out and squeezed his elbow. _Oh Hades I hate using him like this. I just hope he can forgive me._

It was like she had kissed him. Lyceus' face once again took on a deep shade of red. It reminded the bard of the roses that she had briefly help tend for Cyrene before the fall chill took their buds. Luckily the beautiful blooms would be back and saying hello in the spring. She just wondered where they would be when the fragrant buds would once again grace the known world with their presence. Without a word, the young man stumbled off towards the group that was setting up camp.

Cyrene watched her son for a moment before she turned to her adopted daughter. "For someone so young, you certainly have a gift with words." The innkeeper thought back to a time when her husband had come home and found out that his wife was pregnant. He had almost killed her until she somehow convinced him that she had been to visit him while he was away. It was all lies but finally he had believed her. That day she was knew she was lucky that he was a drunken bastard. That had not stopped him from wanting to kill his 'daughter'. "I wish I had when I was younger."

Gabrielle finally took her eyes off the spot that she was so desperate to go to. It was not smart to keep staring. Though the group she was with was far from warriors, there were a few that were decent hunters and trackers. They could just by chance notice that she had not taken her eyes away from where her girlfriend was waiting. What they would do, she was not sure and it was best not to find out. "I've always had the gift of speech. My mom told me I was speaking before I could crawl."

The thought didn't even surprise Cyrene one bit. There was something special about the young girl. She had a feeling that Xena and she had more in common than just an instant love connection. But not being on speaking terms with the bard's mother would make that almost difficult to confirm. And the way that Aphrodite practically clung to the young woman would make it nearly impossible to get the Goddess alone to ask her. "Well it shows and you put it to good use. Now go do your scouting, daughter."

That got a half smile upon Gabrielle's face. She paused in her trek to get to her horse and engulfed the older woman in a bear hug. "I wish I'd had a mother like you when I was younger." Her voice lowered just a tad. It was not common knowledge that the bard and the warlord were more than friends although most suspected there was more to the pair then simple friendship. "I guess having you for a mother-in-law will have to make up for that."

Cyrene stood stunned watching the petite blond quickly pack up her horse with rations, water and of course all the lengthy letters that she had written her daughter. _This is a complex and wonderful woman your daughter has chosen. She can and does fight brilliantly. She can sway with words and chooses to do that first. She's a lover that much is clear. And she accepts changes so easily that would make me, a grown woman's head spin. Oh Xena! I hope you know how lucky you are. Don't screw this up, daughter of mine._

"I look forward to the day when you are officially my daughter-in-law." Cyrene pulled the smaller woman into a quick hug. "I know that you are in a hurry so I will not keep you." As she released the bard, there was a crunching sound. Someone had been listening to them. She leaned in closer to Gabrielle. "I think…" Her words were cut off by a small hand on her lips. Blue eyes met green ones. "I will go and prepare for the meal."

"Thanks, Mom." Gabrielle watched her soon to be mother-in-law make her way towards where camp was being set up for a moment before continuing to pretend to pack the horse she intended on taking on her slight journey. Before seeing it, she sensed the motion and moved to the side just before a stick that could very well have been an arrow hit her saddle. She bent down and picked up the stick and looked up behind her. Standing there was the blond that girl. "Did you lose something?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gabrielle threw the stick back at her charge. In a practiced motion, she mounted her horse and held the reins steady waiting. Callisto made her way over to the smaller girl, slightly younger girl. "You are going somewhere?" She took in the packed horse and then the green eyes. "I would think that everyone would be wise to go with an escort. After all, you send me with the men to learn…hunting is it?"

Gabrielle sensed something in the young girl. Her ability to read people was not what she hoped it would be but she was quickly learning. _She's definitely hiding something. And I think it has to do with you, my sweet girlfriend. This could mean trouble for us both. Gee, not like we don't have enough already._ "First off, I'm more capable of defending myself than anyone in this camp. Secondly, I never asked anyone to come with me so that is why I am in charge and to do as I please. And thirdly, everyone needs to know how to take care of themselves. Even I'm learning how to hunt among other things. You'd do well to heed the learning process my…friend."

The word was obviously bitter on the young bard's mouth. Instantly she knew she had made a mistake. Inwardly she sighed. _Still have a lot to learn. I hope I don't make too many big mistakes during the learning process. I wonder if Xena feels the same. Gods I miss her. If I could just get this creature away from me…_ "Lyceus is a nice young man. He'll take good care of you. Please, I have some scouting to do while the light is still good. If you'll excuse me."

Callisto watched as the young woman rode off. _You'll lead me to her. And once you do, I'll get my revenge on that bitch. I know it was only her men that killed my family. And supposedly they were punished. But it was still your army, Xena. You did this as much as they did. Who is going to be the one to punish you? I will._ The lithe body of the blond made her way towards the waiting men. Part of her wanted to follow but knew it was too soon. _I may never, but first I have try to earn your trust._

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to see where Callisto had gone. She was thankful when she saw her go towards the hunting party. The petite blond turned in the saddle and took off at a gallop. The need to make up for time was weighing against just how safe it was to go all out in the snow covered ground. But having not seen her girlfriend in half a year, the need to be with her was outweighing her better judgment. _Some day that just might get you into trouble._

The bard pulled up on the horse taking it to a slow trot, partially to give it a breather and partially because she knew she was getting near. The sound of another horse caused her to pull up short. This was not Xena. There was no way that the warlord would be this sloppy even if she was simply meeting her girlfriend. Gabrielle freed her staff from its ties on the saddle. She kept her weapon aligned with her body waiting to see if she was just hearing things or if she was overreacting.

Something caused her to move her staff. There was a thunking sound as something hit her wooden weapon. Her green eyes widened as she saw that a dagger had gone all the way through and she was staring at the pointed end of the metal weapon. Instinct took over and she dismounted and gave the horse a friendly pat on the bottom. Gabrielle made for a very wide tree and hid her body. The heart inside her chest was now beating as though she had seen a ghost.

At the moment, she wished she had. Or she wished that she had Xena by her side. Gabrielle removed the dagger with a bit of effort and stuck it carefully in between the leather and the fur of her boot. Not one for weapons other than the staff, she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not sure what to do besides remaining crouched in her hiding place, the bard closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished that she was with her girlfriend in the worst way.

"Hey, Blondie!" Gabrielle cringed at the way that her name was said. It was not a familiar voice. Perhaps it was just some robber. Perhaps it was someone that had followed her. Perhaps it was one of Xena's men. The bard gathered her courage and stepped out from behind the tree, her staff at the ready. A sandy blond man was standing there. He was not much older than she was in fact he was probably the same age as her girlfriend. He had a scar over his eye and down his cheek. "I take it you are Gabrielle."

The petite blond kept her staff in the battle ready mode that she had been teaching herself. She let her senses go and to her young untrained mind, there was no one else in the area. That disappointed her a great deal as she had been sure that it had been a signal from Xena to meet her here. Still, if he knew her name it very well could mean that he had some kind of connection to her warlord. But what kind of connection was the question. "I might be. Who are you and what do you want with this Gabrielle?"

The sandy blond man sneered. "Xena said you might not be as easy to convince as I thought you'd be." The man had put his sword in its sheathe. Of course Gabrielle was not stupid and kept her weapon at the ready. The man held his hands out to his side and took several baby steps towards the young girl. "She said to ask you how you are enjoying the boots." His eyes went down to the bard's feet and then back to her face. "Says she wishes to see you again but…"

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed heavily. She eased her stance slightly but still held it so that it wouldn't take much for her to wield it easily. Part of her knew that this could happen. Part of her was so disappointed that she just wanted to cry. But it would all be worth it in the end for one day they would be together and they would spend the rest of their lives together. It was just something she knew. "So do I. More than I can say." The bard whistled and the horse that she had sent away was galloping back. She took hold of the reins and waited for the man to close the distance. "One question…Why the dagger?"

The man held out his hand. "Palaemon." Gabrielle took in the firm grip of the man. "I'm sorry that I was testing you." He shrugged. "I know, not much of an apology. But Xena says that you can be trusted and that you are becoming quite the warrior in your own right." That got a blond eyebrow raised. "We've heard tales of a battling bard from some of the conquered villages. They say there is this petite blond that fights one minute and when the battle ends, entertains the wounded with tales about a woman warrior. I'm guessing that was you."

The bard glanced at her staff and then the man's sword at his side. "I'm not that good with one of those…" She pointed at his weapon of choice nestled in its sheathe. "I'm fair to good with this." The wooden staff was held up. "Never really used one of these except to help my mother-in-law do the cooking. Then I'm fairly decent at that." The dagger slid out from its resting place with ease. The weight felt good in her hands and she sensed she could easily get used to handling one. "Would you like it back?"

There was a smile on the soldier's face as he said, "Depends on where you want to give it to me?" That finally got an amused look on the bard's face. "Actually, it's a gift from Xena. If you look at the top of the handle, it has her crest on it." He watched Gabrielle as she took in the top of the handle. There was a wolf clear as day stamped on it. While examining it, the bard noticed that the handle was not just grooved. It also had a design. They were hearts that were interlinked. "She said the handle you inspired." Palaemon could not help but blush slightly at the thought.

"She is quite the warrior." _And quite the romancer even if she'll never think so. _Gabrielle slid the dagger back in its new place making a mental note to figure out how to make a better carrying case for the rather sharp weapon. "She's also quite the human being. Now, is that all I get from my warrior?" Nervously she shifted the staff from one side to the other. There was something not right all of the sudden. It was possible that she was followed. Sadly she was still learning. In a voice just above a whisper she said, "We are not alone."

Palaemon's smile grew as once again this little slip of a thing was proving to have instincts and mettle that went beyond any that he would have ever given her at just one glance. _How could she know? I know she heard me but that was just luck. Wasn't it?_ The man pulled out his sword causing the bard to go into full on battle mode. "Relax. I'm just signaling a mutual friend." The soldier was amused when his new friend never relaxed her stance.

There was the sudden rush of air and a war cry that would make the neck hairs stand up on the God of War himself. A figure in blue twisted in the air, vaulted off the horse that Gabrielle still had hold of the reins of and landed with a couple of hops in the clean white snow that was in front of the bard. A smile was instantly on the petite blond. Before she could react, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her into the warmest hug she had ever felt. "Hey there, Sprite."

Gabrielle smiled into the shoulder that she had her head buried in. The voice was muffled when she finally spoke. "Hey there, Stretch." The petite blond reluctantly pulled her head back and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. While they were similar to both her brothers' and her mom's, the eyes of her warrior were unique. "So what's with this making me think that you weren't showing up? You trying to play hard to get or what?"

Xena laughed and pulled the younger woman into her arms once again. It had been so long since she had held her girlfriend. Plus there were the trials of dealing with Ares on a day to day basis. There were so many in her army. Some days it was just getting to be too much to do all by herself. Especially now that Ares words had come true as there had now been at least five attempts on her life in the past two months. Those were just the ones that she knew of.

"Sorry to do the cloak and dagger trick." Xena took in a long breath taking in the scent that was the woman that she loved. Her eyes made it to Palaemon. Without even having to say a word, he took the reins from the bard and took the horse out of sight. "In fact, if it weren't for my second in command, I might be dead by now." That got an extremely stiff petite blond in her hands. "I knew this was a possibility when I decided that I had to go on this path."

Gabrielle sighed. She too knew that if her girlfriend was going to go down a path that was intent on ruling Greece and beyond that she would make enemies along the line. And as someone that had killed one of the most well-known warlords that would add to the bull's eye on her back as well. "I knew it too. I just hate it." A sure hand reached up and brushed some loose dark hair behind an ear. "Can't blame me for hating the fact that you have become a target already." For a moment, she hesitated. "That makes two of us."

Now it was the slightly older woman's turn to stiffen. She had figured that some time down the road when everyone figured out that she and Gabrielle were more than friends that it would put the petite blond in danger. But for it to happen so soon was a bit of a surprise. "Who do I have to kill?" The tone of the leather clad woman's voice was quite serious. "I mean it. Who was the one that tried to hurt you? I'll have them hanging by their fingernails. Better, I'll have them hanging from their toenails. I'l…"

The warrior was silenced by a gentle kiss. The rage and the bloodlust that was so full in her heart all the time quickly faded. In its place was nothing but warmth that signified a deep love that had been pushed aside but had not been forgotten. The kiss was sweet and almost chaste but it was just the contact of the lips that had been needed so badly by both women. "You'll do no such thing." Gabrielle looked deep into blue eyes. "I want you to promise me something. I need you to promise me something."

Xena's gaze went anywhere but on the bard for the longest time. She could guess what was going to be asked and was not sure that she would be able to promise anything especially while Ares was in the picture. The warrior knew she should tell her girlfriend that the God of War was in the picture. But something was telling her to hold that particular bit of information back. Was it the God himself or was it the fear of disappointing this young innocent woman. "I can't guarantee anything, but ask away."

Gabrielle looked around before she spotted a good spot. Taking a hand that was almost frigid in her own and she led them both to a large rock that was sheltered on three sides by shoulder high bushes. With her head, she indicated that the taller woman should sit. Soon she had herself wrapped around the slightly older woman, straddling her with abandon. The feel of the other woman, even through all the layers of leather, was an almost intoxicating feeling.

For the longest of moments, Gabrielle allowed herself just to revel in the sensation before she continued with what she needed to ask of her warlord. "If anything happened to me, I don't want you to make it your life's mission to exact revenge." Before the warrior could protest, the bard continued. "I'm not going to ask you not to hurt the person that hurt me. Though we haven't spent a lot of actual time together, I know this much about you. You are very protective of the people you love. And when they hurt you hurt. And when you hurt, well…"

Blue eyes looked into green eyes. It was true that they had not spent a lot of physical time together. But when you are captured by someone, even just for a few hours, you learn a lot about them. Plus Xena had asked around the home village about her girlfriend. The only one that had anything truly kind to say was her sister. Everyone else thought she was odd for wanting to read and tell stories. Her parents wouldn't even give the warlord the time of day.

Of course Xena could only imagine the stories that her mother had regaled on her young girlfriend. Stubborn and quick to act were probably two ways she had been described. Loving…yes that was another way to describe the young warlord. Protective…yup…that was definitely another word to use. "I think I can promise you that I will do my best." When she felt that Gabrielle was going to argue she put two fingers on her lips. "I can't change who I am. And without you, I'm almost animalistic at times. Especially since…" She trailed off not wanting to tell the rest of the story.

"Because Ares is teaching you?" Gabrielle almost laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face but knew that would be a very bad thing. The young bard had her own secrets but she was not going to keep them. "We need to be honest with one another to make this work especially since I'll probably be chasing you for quite a while." Blue eyes blinked in slight confusion. "I already know that Ares is seeking you as his Chosen and that you've accepted. You see, you aren't the only one that the Gods have come after."

Xena was now getting upset. It was one thing for her to be dealing with Gods but the one that she loved? Then it hit her. Her Gabrielle might only be almost thirteen in actual years but she was acting beyond her years just like she was. Perhaps both of them had had to grow up before they had really wanted to. The warrior smiled sadly at the thought. "Oh really?" The warlord began to rub the side of the smaller woman partially to gather extra heat and partially to just feel the other woman even through the layers of clothing.

"Yup." Gabrielle was almost lost in the feeling of what her girlfriend was doing. "I've got the other end of the spectrum." When that got a raised eyebrow, the bard quickly continued. "Aphrodite paid me a visit. In fact, she has been helping these past few months while I followed you." Now it was the petite blond's turn to debate whether or not she should tell everything she knew. Xena should know. Knowing everything could just help her deal with the God of War. "There's something I have to tell you. I hope you won't be disappointed by me when I tell you what happened."

The warlord leaned back glad of the support of the brush behind her. It was soft and yet sturdy enough to support both her and her girlfriend's weight. Something told her she was not going to like this one bit. And she was right. Listening to the tale of Gabrielle's first kill was not something she was either comfortable with or was relishing. In fact, she hated it more than she could say. And when the mesmerizing bard's tale ended with the revelation that it was Ares behind it...

It took every ounce of strength that Xena had not to jump up off her perch, place Gabrielle on her horse and go after the God of War. When the bard said there was one more major part of the tale that she figured she not only should know but needed to know, the warrior sat back up readying herself for anything. "You see, it was Aphrodite that tried to tell me. But it was your mother that told me who your father is." When the warlord was about to say something, the petite blond quickly continued. "Your real father is none other than Ares."

"That rat bastard!" Xena was so livid that she almost did jump up and would have dislodged her priceless bundle. Instead she absorbed the calming waves of love that were flowing from her girlfriend. Without Gabrielle, the warlord truly had no idea what she would be doing or where she would be. This teenager that was more of a woman than most she knew was keeping her grounded. "You've given me a lot to think about. Ares…my father…who tried to have someone hurt you…caused you to lose your blood innocence…who's teaching me to hate…teaching me to fight…teaching me how to abuse."

Gabrielle could feel the tension in the body she was still straddled against. "Aphrodite is helping me, keep that in mind. She knows her brother. She knows us." A gentle touch of the warrior's cheek and a leaning into the gentle pressure gave the bard the courage to keep going. "If anyone wants love to win out, it's her. I say we let him think he's still in total control of you. But you'll have some things to keep in mind, for one just how much I love you. In my saddle bags are letters I've written you." The petite blond only hesitated a moment. "And you'll have this to keep you warm at night."

Without hesitation, Gabrielle laced both hands in the silky black tendrils. Slowly she tugged on the raven haired head while she closed the distance. At first the kiss was once again almost chaste. It was the bard that asked permission to enter her girlfriend's mouth. There was no hesitation as the kiss slowly intensified. Now both tongues were attempting dominance over the other one. It was a battle that seemed like neither was going to win which was all right with both young women.

Before long, strong hands began to wander underneath the hide jacket that Gabrielle was wearing. She gasped into the mouth of the warrior when she felt the coolness of hands on her warm skin. Xena was impressed with the feeling of the body beneath her fingertips. There was hardly anything but muscle that shifted at her touch. It was an intoxicating feeling, almost as much as the kiss that seemed to be melding them permanently together.

Finally the need for oxygen was necessary and they reluctantly broke away from the other. Once again Gabrielle was sitting on her girlfriend's lap. "That was amazing…" It was said in a breathless whisper. "You are amazing. What your touch does to me…" The bard buried her head in the neck of her warrior, stealing butterfly kisses on the exposed neck. "I don't know if I can wait…" It was an unspoken plea, one that the warrior was struggling just as much with.

"We can't." Xena felt the body against hers go slack as if she was defeated. "You know that I want to." The warrior kissed the short blond locks so near her. Once again the scent of her bard was bombarding her. "If we weren't dealing with the God of War, my campaign to take over Greece and everything thing that comes with that, I'd take you back to camp right now and…" She wanted to say 'make a woman out of you' but she had no experience with sex either except how much men wanted it and the power it gave her because of it. "I would have us make love. More than once, Sprite."

"I know." The muffled and defeated voice came out from the bard. She sat up and looked into blue eyes for the longest time. "In a way, we are lucky." Xena cocked her head to one side questioning the statement. "I mean we're both lucky in a lot of ways but one in particular. There are many people in the known world that never find true love. They never find the other half of their soul. We both have found that. We just haven't been able to physically act on it beyond kissing. I continue my vow. I'll only give myself to you."

Xena smiled at the thought. "And I'll only give myself to you." Once again a make out session ensued. The kisses were full of passion and they were full of promise. Promises that one day their lives wouldn't be so complicated and they would be together. Forever. "Now as much as I'm enjoying this, I have a hostile takeover to stop." The warlord sighed heavily knowing that as soon as she left the blanket of love she found herself in, she would be right back to the coldness and hatred and bloodlust that Ares had only seemed to magnify to an impossible degree.

"I have to get back as well." Gabrielle also sighed heavily. Being the leader, especially at an age when she should still be a little freer to do as she wanted really was sucky. But it would all be worth it in the end when she could spend the rest of her life with the woman that she loved. "I'm the leader and a group without their leader…" She shrugged. "I especially have to be careful. We picked up a stray in one of the villages you, um, took over."

"Be careful." Xena reflected on some of the villages that had fallen under her control. There had been a couple that had put up a good fight and her men had gotten out of control. Regrettably there had been some innocent lives lost. It was still something that the warlord hated. Even with the greatest of care, innocents were often harmed in a battle. "Especially if people start realizing that the two of us are friends or more than friends."

Complicated. Life was complicated. Gabrielle truly wondered if life was this complicated for everyone. But this was her life which meant it was Xena's life as well. "That goes for you too." The bard let out a whistle and reluctantly slid off from her wonderful perch. When her horse came into view, Xena smiled realizing the horse was one that she had trained a long time ago. The bard made her way to the saddle bags pulling out her letters. When a dark eyebrow rose, she blushed. "Sorry. I missed you a lot and it seems I have a gift for words."

Xena stood and put her arms on the bard's shoulders. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before taking the letters. The warrior let out a whistle of her own. Argo came running from the same direction that Gabrielle's horse had just come from. The warlord rummaged in her own saddle bags pulling out parchments. "Well, I don't have your gift of words but I took the time to write these for you. I just wanted you to know just how much I love you."

Gabrielle took the letters and put them in her saddle bags before mounting her short horse with ease. "And I love you, my warrior princess. I will always love you." The bard leaned down and they shared a sweet and tender kiss. "I hope it isn't months before we get to do that again." She winked and left the thought unspoken. "I'll tell Mom and Lyceus you say hi." With that, the petite blond started her horse at a gallop.

The raven haired woman watched for a long time before she signaled Palaemon. The man came out of the same direction already on his horse. Xena vaulted on to Argo's back. "Love is a bitch." The sandy blond man raised an eyebrow. "Ok, it's not love that's a bitch. It's not being able to be with the one you love that's a bitch." Her second in command winked at her as they rode off back for the main camp. The warlord just hoped that her men were still under her control when they got there.

After several long moments, Borias came out of the shadows. He was supposed to back in camp and taking care of things. But he was now going to take over the army anyway that he could. His smile grew as he got onto his horse. Instead of taking off in the direction that Xena and Palaemon went, he went after the bard. _I know your one weakness. You will be mine and so will your army. You should have been nicer to me when you had the chance, Xena. We could have ruled the known world together._


	6. Chapter 6

Xena rode hard and she rode all night long. Palaemon almost was not able to keep up with his teenage counterpart. It seemed that she was riding with a purpose. He feared what that purpose would entail. After seeing what she had done to Joxer, he would not want to be on the wrong side of the wrath of the young warlord. But that was not why he had chosen to side with her. In fact, he was not quite sure except that something told him that in the end she was the one that was going to be victorious.

And yet that was not the reason either. The young soldier was beyond tired at this point and time and thinking was difficult at best. They rounded the corner and the camp was still about another half day away. His lone thought was that the horses needed a rest even worse than he did but he was not going to voice that opinion. Although by now, he had found that he was one of the few that Xena trusted and actually welcomed his opinion. It could be because his father, Maleager, had been a great warlord in his own right and had been killed by Cortese. Warlord was not exactly the right word either. General would be the best way to describe him.

After his village had been burned out by Cortese, Palaemon had gone in search of the warlord. He had joined with several disreputable armies in his search for the right one. That was how he had gotten the scar over his right eyes as he had attempted prove himself early on. Quickly he learned to stay in the background until he had earned the right to be heard. Finally he had come to Amphipolis only to find that he was too late.

Suddenly, Xena pulled Argo up short. There was a spring in sight and there was a small clearing that looked like it was used for camping. Palaemon was grateful for the pause in their travels at least for a couple hours. If it had been like it had been before, it was just long enough to rest the horses, feed the horses, feed themselves and then they would be on their way. How she could handle traveling this way he was not sure but he would do whatever he could to please her.

And it hit him right there. Why was he following a woman that was a full year younger than he was and had as much experience if not less experience than he had was simple. She had avenged the death of his father. It was a little empty but it still felt good to be with the one that had somehow taken out one of the most wanted men in all of Greece. Of course, that had put a target on his general's back one that he intended to protect with his own life.

Palaemon watched as the raven haired warrior got out of the saddle and began walking Argo to cool her down from the hard ride. She never stretched. She never limped. In fact, she never did anything that would indicate that they had been riding now for almost eighteen hours straight with just the few rest stops in between. He followed her lead grimacing and limping a little. The sandy blond was feeling the effects of riding that many hours and at that clip and he wasn't ashamed to say so.

After about ten minutes, all in silence, the pair led their horses to the spring and allowed them to drink but not to their fill. First they would need to get some grain and then they could drink till their hearts were content. The night was cold. The temperatures had dropped overnight and had not given a hint that they were going to warm up. In fact, the dark clouds were threatening a snow storm. "Are we going to take the time to eat?" Those were the first words that had been spoken since they had left the bard.

Xena paused in adjusting the feedbag that Argo was already busy munching greedily away at. After a moment, she smiled to herself and finished tightening the strap. "I think I'd better." _If Gabrielle found out how hard I was pushing myself, pushing Argo she would not be thrilled. And she would be right. I have to take care of myself, the animals and my soldiers._ Carefully she tied the lead of her blond horse to a bare branch. Quickly she fished into her side saddle for the jerked beef that they had taken from two villages ago.

With a skilled hand, she tossed some of the meat over to her second in command. That fact was going to change as soon as she was back to camp. It was time to deal with Borias. He was the one behind one of the attempts to take over the army. But the proof was only minimal. Then again, if she was going to someday lead all of Greece and beyond, there were going to be times when she had to make difficult decisions. Was Borias one of them? Only because he had been there to help in her escape from Cortese.

But trust was something that not only had to be earned once it had to keep being earned. Xena was not exempt from that fact. She was in charge and she was responsible for the overall well-being of her soldiers as well as the battle strategy and one day her reign as queen. By that time, she would have Gabrielle by her side and they would rule the known world with brains, brawn and heart. The two were the perfect pair.

Her mind was still a bit distracted with the information that Gabrielle had given her. Xena had sensed that there was a special interest by the God of War in her but in her wildest dreams she never would have guessed that she was a demi god like a teenage Hercules she had heard of. The way she had felt growing up, it just made sense that it was Ares that was her father. Still, it was a lot to take in. And that would explain the strength and the agility that her body seemed to come by naturally.

Now she wondered just how much of her abilities, both physical and mental, came from her more human side or her more godly side. Either way, it was all in how you used the gifts that you had that made the difference. And Xena knew exactly how to use everything she had been gifted with and if not, she was quickly learning. Still, what she wanted the most was just to be with Gabrielle. As she chewed on her jerky, she thought about how all she really wanted was to be with her girlfriend.

Her heart was heavy but her mind was clear. Xena needed to get a move on. She could not trust anyone else to lead the army with the exception of the man beside her. Part of her wondered why she had brought Palaemon with her if she could not trust most in her camp. That answer was simple. The general needed to prove to her second, soon to be first in command that her girlfriend not only could be trusted but could also handle things on her own.

It was funny. Most of the soldiers under her and Palaemon had found it hard to believe the tales that they had heard of the petite blond. None of them had ever seen her, but from the physical description they all found it hard to believe that she could hold her own in a fight. Even Xena had been a little skeptical at first if only because the young girl that she had first met was clueless when it came to weapons. But the way that she had so casually sewn up the cut on her arm, should have reinforced the fact that her girlfriend could handle just about anything.

Xena walked around and removed the now empty feedbag. Carefully she folded it and put it in with her supplies for taking care of her mare. As she brought her hand back out, she brought the cloth she used to wipe down her favorite horse. "You should be brushed and combed. I'm sorry girl. But we need to get back to camp. There's a nice warm shelter and even better grain waiting for you." Over the tall shoulder of her horse, she saw that Palaemon was mimicking her movements.

It wasn't the first time that she had caught one of her soldiers doing exactly what she was doing. What Xena was learning so quickly was that her actions truly were going to be repeated. That was why the extreme way that she had reacted with Joxer was not going to be the norm. In fact, as long as she could keep Gabrielle in her heart, she would not feel the bloodlust so strong. The only problem with that was the fact that Ares, or should she say Daddy, seemed to bring it out in her full force.

The raven haired woman finished wiping down her horse taking care of the cloth for later use and made her way to the spring. The water was not cold but nor was it hot. Leaving Argo to get her fill, the general took her water skins and made quick work of filling them. After returning them to their place hanging from the saddle horn, Xena knelt down next to the spring and proceeded to scrub her face. In fact, she dipped her entire head into the lukewarm water.

The cold air quickly woke her up when it met the dampness of the hair and skin. Not having slept in almost thirty six hours, she needed something to get her to wake up. "Time to go." Xena made her way over to the prancing horse. They were a perfect match. It always seemed that Argo was ready for action and it seemed that the blond mare had a stamina that few horses had. Her knowledgeable eye took in the thinner taller stallion that Palaemon was now resettling himself on.

Xena mounted Argo and turned heading back towards her camp. Out of the corner of her eye she continued to study the black horse. He was keeping up almost as well as her own mare was. He was a little worse for wear but would make it the next four hours till they were back into camp. It would have taken her three days had she not known the land and taken a path that most would say was a fool's way. But she was not a fool. She was only sure of herself and how she could handle almost every situation.

They rode the rest of the way without stopping and without talking. Xena was still thinking of all that she had learned. She hoped that she got some time over the next week to read the many, many letters that Gabrielle had written to her. Of course she felt bad only having written a handful, however words were not her forte. Already the warrior was better at expressing herself in actions. Whether that was about her feelings or what she wanted her men to do, actions spoke louder than words hence why she had first gotten her bard the boots and then the personalized dagger.

A groom was there at the edge of the camp to greet them and take their horses. Even though she was the general, normally the tall warrior would tend to her own horse. But even she had to admit that she was rather tired and after all she was the leader of the large group. Wasn't it better to delegate authority at least sometimes? Xena nodded to the man and made her way slowly to the center of the camp where the large fire was located. It was past dinnertime but she knew that there would be leftovers waiting, especially for her.

A path was cleared as the tall woman made her way to the cook who was already holding out two platefuls of stew along with the leftover bread with somewhat shaky hands. That could have been from the cold, because it was Xena or something else. Palaemon was right behind her and he took his offering, following but at a distance. His eyes were roving over the soldiers that were there. Even to his young eyes he could tell that there was an unease among the men and women. Several were refusing to maintain his gaze a telltale sign something was amiss.

If Xena realized it, she was not acting like it. She made her way over to the table that was closest to the fire. He watched as one of the younger lower ranking soldiers ran up with a new cloak for her to wear. It was heavier than the one that she was wearing. The faint hint of a smile passed the general's lips and a simple nod were the only response that the young man got. It could have been a gold bar the way that his face lit up like the bonfire was doing the same to the deep rich almost blackened night.

Palaemon sat so that he could watch his friend's back. He was not sure if Xena would describe him as such but to him she was the only real friend he had. Even more true since his father died. His mother had already died and he had no brothers and sisters. His home village had shunned him so it had been an easy decision to leave and seek out the man that had killed his father. The young warrior would never have guessed that it would lead him to where he was now.

The sandy blond was wondering why it was that Xena was simply playing with her food. Covertly he glanced around once again at the eyes of the people surrounding him. Now instead of averting their eyes, almost every single soldier was staring at both of them. It was as if they were waiting on pins and needles to see if they were going to eat or not. The young man took a spoonful to his lips like he was going to eat. He sniffed it and hoped that his eyes had not given away what the general must have suspected.

Just as Xena was about to kick him under the table, Palaemon pretended to sneeze. His spoon went back into the stew. Their eyes met and volumes were spoken between the two. Course he was questioning just why she was drawing this out when there was a commotion behind them. Several men and women with swords drawn parted the crowd and put their backs to the general and her second in command. There was still a huge bustle coming from the outer ring of the crowd as well.

Xena stood not even signaling that she was going for her sword. In fact, she carefully stood on the table that they had been just sitting at. First she kicked her own bowl of stew in one direction then turned and did the same to Palaemon's untouched stew. Her hands were on her hips as she looked out into the darkened night. Most wouldn't be able to see what she was seeing. Her eyes were just that much sharper that she could see an eighth of her army was surrounded by the remaining supportive army.

In a voice that was deep and loud enough to carry she said, "I was wondering what kind of greeting I would get when I got back from being gone for three days." She twitched her cloak so that her sword was now visible. "And where is my first in command?" Suddenly, Xena's heart just dropped as she knew that she had indeed slipped up. Her tentative plan had only partially worked. The first part was to draw out those that followed Borias.

The second part was to of course capture her first in command as he was leading the renegades. If he wasn't here, that meant that Borias had most likely followed her. Xena cursed under her breath. Instead of going on to the next village and on to Corinth and then Athens, things in her army and things with her girlfriend were going to have to be settled, once and for all. "Take all of these that were in on the plot to kill me and my new first in command, to the river. Let them soak all night up to their necks. If any are alive when we leave in the morning, they will be chained and used as slaves."

Palaemon flinched at the harshness of the punishment. Odds were that only a very few would survive being in the icy river. Part of it seemed cruel and it was but the first in command realized that even turning them into slaves was a calculated risk. If they were not loyal, what was to prevent any of them from selling out the army at the first chance that they got? Plus there was the added burden of feeding and clothing all of them.

His conscience pacified, the sandy blond began to bark out orders. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Xena made her way to her tent. Part of him wanted to follow, but he knew that right now his friend needed to be alone to deal with everything and hopefully getting some sleep. A small smirk was on his face, but his professionalism came through and it quickly disappeared. The smirk had been for the thought that his general was most likely going to read some of her girlfriend's letters. Now there was a fiery woman if ever he had met one. The two would someday make a formidable couple and rulers.

Instead of pulling out the letters and beginning to read them, Xena placed them in her special spot. As she did, something fell out. There was the smallest of bundles but it had a little weight behind it. The cloth covered item was oddly shaped and careful large hands unwrapped her present. The warrior stood there quite stunned looking at what her girlfriend had sent her. The letters would have been enough but this was just simple amazing.

One side of her lip curled into a little bit of half grin as she could imagine the petite blond in one of the villages searching for something like this. It was something that she never would have even thought of for herself. Oh she had an abundance of varied shapes and sizes of daggers. Xena had even gotten herself a short sword at one of the villages though she had her own blacksmith. But of all of her weapons, this had to be the one that meant the most to her.

Xena tensed a moment or so before Ares materialized behind her. He glanced over her shoulder and took in the small breast dagger that Gabrielle had gotten for her girlfriend. "That's cute." The general spun around so that she could look her father in the eyes. It was definitely a different sensation being able to even think that the God before her was her blood relative. "Don't know how affective that will be in battle but in a bar fight it could come in handy."

Without a word, Xena placed the weapon where it belonged. She watched as the God's eyes never went to her chest. It was just another confirmation in her mind. Not that she doubted Gabrielle in the least. They were both young and her girlfriend younger by three years but that didn't mean a thing. "Any weapon can be quite effective. It just depends on how you use it." The warrior shoved past the God. Her patience with him was not what it should be she realized.

Partly that was traveling like she had and being tired and a little grumpy. Mostly it was because she had sadly come back to her army with the coup waiting for her like she had sadly planned. "Aren't we a little testy tonight." Ares was about to follow when he realized she was heading for the bath. It was waiting already for her. He turned his body so that he was facing the tent entrance. "I take it you and your girlfriend weren't able to consummate your relationship yet. That must be getting quite frustrating."

Xena tossed the bar of soap up and down in her hand tempted to throw it at the back of the God of War's head but decided his head was too hard for it to hurt. "I'm not talking about my relationship with Gabrielle with you. I thought we already established that." Quickly she scrubbed the last few days off from her, reluctant to wash the feel and smell of Gabrielle with it. She dunked her head under the water and lathered her body and hair once again. Another dunking and she was standing dripping water everywhere.

Slowly Xena made her way to the towels and wrapped one around her and wrapped another around her hair. She came and stood before the God who snapped his fingers. A plate of grapes appeared and he handed them to the warrior. "You looked like a princess earlier. Maybe I should start referring to you as my warrior princess instead of as my Chosen." He watched as the raven haired beauty took the plate and made her way to the pillows that doubled as chairs and as her bed.

"I don't care what you call me." Xena set the grapes down and got under the furs first. She shifted out of her wet towels and into the night clothes that were left in the bed. Warm finally for the first time since she had held Gabrielle in her arms, the days were catching up to her as sleep was threatening to take over her body. "You better tell me what you want and quickly. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my eyes open."

Lazily she reached out and snagged a handful of grapes. The juices felt amazing as they swirled around in her mouth and then down her dry throat. The only thing better would have been if she and Gabrielle could have been feeding the tasty fruit to one another or she could have been tasting her girlfriend's juices for the first time. The God came and stood before her. "I came to tell you not to go back." That got one dark eyebrow cocked in question. "I know that you plan to go back after your little tart of a girlfriend. If you do that, the army that both Corinth and Athens have combined together to meet you will be almost impossible to defeat. Don't you want the known world or not?"

Xena snagged another handful of grapes savoring the flavor. _Not as much as I savor the taste of your sweet kisses, my love. And one day I will get to taste all of you. Until then, I have to put up with things like this._ "What I want is for you to go away and leave me alone. If you can't learn to respect what I have, what I feel for Gabrielle then you need to go away. My bard and I will be able to rule the known world with or without you. So if you want a piece of me and of the known world I suggest you change your tone…" It had almost slipped out, calling him father. But that was something she had to hold back as her ace up the sleeve sort of speak.

Ares shook his head. Slowly he made his way to stand in front of the warrior princess. "I don't know why I bother with you. Most people would be throwing themselves at me to get what I've given. What I'm capable of giving you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Xena, you better start being a little more grateful to me. What I give I can also easily take away." With that the God disappeared in the dark cloud of smoke leaving a foul smell behind him.

In a way, Xena knew he was right. She would have to tread lightly with him. Though she was his daughter, Ares still expected to get his way. This was one time that he was not going to get his way. In fact, about the only one that was going to get their way would be a certain little blond that she loved more than her own life. Exhausted blue eyes closed and her body relaxed. In her mind, there were visions, naked visions of a certain petite blond running through her head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle moaned a little at as she began to wake up. Her head was aching. It was from the blow to the head she knew, the one that she perhaps stupidly had allowed to happen. It was just that she had known that the man had been following her for several hours. That was why she had turned in the opposite direction. The petite blond was not about to lead whoever it was and anyone that might be with him back to their camp. Her camp was basically unarmed.

Finding that her wrists and her ankles were bound was making her wish she had not stopped for water when she had. Of course it was all a rouse to get the man hopefully into the opening whenever it had taken place. She had not counted on him throwing a rather large stone at her head. If he had come at her how most had come at her which was directly, she would have easily been able to defend herself. But she had miscalculated and now was in some serious trouble.

They were now in a cave. It was warmer at least in the cavern then it was out in the windy winter night. Slowly she allowed her green eyes to open. She winced when the light of the fire just off to her left caused her head to pulsate. The bard knew that was not a good sign but there was little to nothing she could do at the moment. There was the sound of a horse nickering and she hoped that it was her small mare that was faithful to a fault.

Gabrielle leaned her head back, grateful for the coolness of the granite walls upon her now aching head. It was helping at least a little with the pulsating that was causing it difficult at best to think. Suddenly the smell of roses caught her attention. Never did she let on the fact that she was suddenly far from alone. There was movement coming from the other end of the cave and she figured it was whoever that captured her. The only thing she was truly wondering at this point was if the man was alone or not.

"No one can see or hear me but you." Aphrodite reached out and loosened the ropes that bound both the bard's ankles and wrists. Gabrielle was now able to free herself when the time came. "I can only do so much for you my little one." The tall blond Goddess sat Indian style next to her little friend. "Father is already mad that Ares and I are bothering with you two humans. His words, not mine." She began to check out the blood covered back of the petite blond's head.

"Doesn't Zeus know that Ares is Xena's father?" The bard just barely made a sound hoping that as a Goddess Aphrodite would be able to hear her. "I mean it seems to me at least he has been interfering right from the beginning of time." She felt the long slender fingers that had been carefully probing her head pause for quite a bit before continuing their movements. "How on Mount Olympus can Zeus not know that Xena is his granddaughter?"

Without even having to wait for an answer it came to her. Her voice lowered as she swore the noises coming from the outer cave were getting louder and possibly were making their way towards her. Once again her eyes closed so that it would appear hopefully that she was still asleep. "You mean it would be best if Zeus never found out that he is related to my girlfriend." That put a new spin on things and how she wished she'd had that information before she had told Xena everything.

There was a tingling sensation from the back of her head. It was the same feeling that Gabrielle had felt when Aphrodite had healed her wounds before. "I'm not saying Daddy would actually harm her, but he would not be thrilled with his son mixing his essence with a mortal. Like he has room to talk. I mean I do have a half-brother running around here somewhere. Daddy can be such a hypocrite when it comes to the mortals I swear."

The sound got louder and Gabrielle went perfectly still. Her breathing was just barely visible. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and knew that it belonged to the Goddess. It helped knowing that she would not be going through this by herself. Of course it would be even better if a certain dark and dangerous warlord was here. But having a Goddess, even the Goddess of Love was better than facing this all by herself.

The water was ice cold that splashed onto her face and then dripped down to her half covered body. Gabrielle had been stripped of her coat, her boots and left only in her amazon style leathers. She couldn't stop herself from spluttering and spitting the water back out. It took a moment of blinking her green eyes before she was able to focus on who was standing before her. He was a fairly tall man probably just as tall as her girlfriend. His hair was somewhat long, braided and then placed into a pony tail. He had a goatee as well. His dark eyes looked like they wanted to kill her.

Before she could react, he was kneeling next to her. There was a new feeling of cold against her neck as he pressed something against her and held her head back roughly by the hair. "You are going to tell me exactly where the rest of your camp is. I want them all so that I can make your girlfriend suffer." There was a tugging on her hair for emphasis. "I know you were leading me away from the camp. But now that I have you, you are in no position to lie to me."

Green eyes were not frightened like he had hoped for. In fact, there was a confidence in them that actually scared him. Somehow he managed to not let that show at least he hoped that he had stopped it from shining through. "You know I think you are quite hilarious." Brown eyes blinked at her like she had grown a second and third nose. "I mean coming in here and threatening me…" Her eyes took in the dagger he was holding. "With my own personal weapon and with empty threats."

Brown eyes were once again blinking. He pulled harder on her hair and he actually let the super sharp blade make the faintest hint of a cut in her neck. "It wouldn't take much to kill you." Now he had positioned himself so that Gabrielle had to look him directly in the eyes. "I just have to increase the pressure ever so slightly and the cave walls will be covered with your blood splatter. Do you still think that this is an empty threat?"

Gabrielle's smile only grew as she felt the faintest bit of warmth travel down her neck. "You look at me and see what? Some dumb kid that you can intimidate?" Again brown eyes blinked at her like she was insane. "I may only be just shy of thirteen but know this…I'm smarter than you are. I know you need me alive for several reasons. One, it would be difficult to find my camp. Not impossible, but difficult. Two, you are scared of my girlfriend. You think taking me captive is a good thing? She'll be on you so fast it'll make your head spin."

"She is days away." Borias' confidence was quickly fading. "There is no way she could get here in time. Besides, she has her army which I think will be giving her more trouble than she can handle. Not to mention the fact that Athens and Corinth are amassing one army to go against her puny one. There is no way that your girlfriend is going to come out on top on this one." The knife drew away though the grasp on her long hair didn't. "Her beginners luck will run out eventually."

The last thing that she expected happened. The razor sharpened dagger that her girlfriend gave her was used to skillfully cut her long strawberry locks. The bard's body fell with a thud. Her wrists almost came out of the ropes as did the ones restricting her ankles. The man had a smug look on his face as he threw the long tresses into the fire. Gabrielle's first instinct was to reach up and see just how much hair had been removed. But she knew she had to hide the fact that she was basically free as long as she could.

"You still think she'll want you?" Borias was now straddling the teenager. She could smell the man's horrible breath. She could feel the sweat dripping from his body. It was warm in the cave but not that warm. That caused her to mentally smile realizing that he was not as confident as he was making himself out to be. "And what if I do this?" Now he had the dagger to her cheek and was about to press down all the way. In fact there was just the thinnest line already forming on her cheek.

Before Borias could react, he found his private parts in a strangle hold in small petite hands. The grip was more than he could have ever imagined it to be. The dagger fell from his hand as his face contorted in the extreme pain that he was now in and made a clattering sound as it hit the stone surface of the cave. The grip remained the same as Gabrielle managed to head butt the man. It took all of the bard's strength to push the somewhat limp body off from her smaller body.

Quickly the bard had her hands free from the loosened ropes and was grabbing a hold of the dagger. Her dagger. The one that was a present from the woman that she loved more than anything in the known world. Carefully she held the razor sharp weapon in her teeth. She took the ropes that she had just freed herself from and tied up the strange man as tightly as she could causing him to stir from his stupor. "You still think that I'm just a dumb blond kid?" Part of her wanted to kick the man but refrained instead getting a good grip on the dagger in her hand.

The man attempted to spit at her but she managed to move faster than he thought. "You're right about one thing." The brown eyes were now so full of hatred that it actually caused the bard to take a deep breath before she continued speaking. "I'm not as strong as Xena is. That means you get to stay here while I ride as far away from you as I can. And so it'll be a while before you try and follow me…" Gabrielle took the handle part of the knife hitting him on the temple which caused the man's body to go limp.

The petite blond carefully made her way through the cave. She was relieved when a thorough search turned up no evidence of anyone else. There were two horses that were tied up just inside the entrance along with another small fire. There was a stew and what looked like tea sitting next to the fire. Her stomach was rumbling and she knew that it would take energy and strength to get back to the camp. Part of her wanted to go to Xena just in case she thought she was in trouble.

But there was something else telling her that she needed to get back to her own camp. Quickly she ate the hearty stew and drank some of the hot tea glad of the warming sensation that both gave her body. Even though it hadn't been long, between the wet and the lack of a jacket the smaller girl was feeling slightly chilled. Gabrielle was grateful when she found her heavy winter coat, her boots, her staff and that her saddle bags were mostly untouched.

"I wish I could have rubbed you down some, Moonbeam." Gabrielle sighed knowing how important it was to take good care of her horse but for now time was of the essence. "All right my friend, let's see how fast you can go along with our new friend." Just before she mounted her own small blond horse, she took the reins of the much taller white stallion. "You seem friendly enough and you'll blend in with the snow. Think I'll call you Snowball."

The trio made their way through the cold night. Gabrielle was going on instinct as much as she was anything else. The clouds had formed and there was the hint of snow in the air. "Just keep going the way you are." The bard almost jumped at the sound of Aphrodite's voice. She was riding on the white horse smiling at her. "There's something I think you need to know." The rhythm of the horses' hoof beats took on an almost melodic sound in the snow. "There's a reason that you and Xena belong together. And before you say it, it goes beyond soulmates which you two are."

Gabrielle wanted to turn her head and give the Goddess a look but at the moment she needed all of her concentration on the path ahead of her. After several moments, she saw the glow of what she hoped was her camp's fire. Knowing that she would be there before the sun rose she slowed the pace of the horses. Finally able to take her eyes off from the road before her, the petite blond turned to look at the Goddess. "So my friend, what is it that I should know?"

Aphrodite could not maintain the gaze that her young friend had upon her. Instead she kept her gaze straight ahead concentrating on the slowly approaching light from the campfire. "Xena isn't the only one that has an unusual past." There was a hitch in the breathing of the bard. "It's not like that." Finally the Goddess turned and looked at Gabrielle. "When you were born, your mother, unknown to your father, came to me." Her gaze once again could not take in those green eyes full of wonder. "She asked me to bless you."

The bard almost pulled up her horse and the one that the Goddess was riding on. The camp was now almost in earshot and she knew that soon Aphrodite would be once again disappearing from sight if not from mind. "I have to know, before we get to camp." Though it was stupid, she went ahead and pulled up both horses turning in the saddle so that she could fully look at her riding companion. "What kind of blessing was it that you provided and what does it have to do with Xena and me?"

Finally Aphrodite managed to summon all her Godly courage and stared right into those amazing green eyes. "Your mother asked for a very special blessing only the Goddess of Love can provide. She asked that your heart be pure and that your mind be free to love." The Goddess swallowed feeling a little uncomfortable talking about her past blessings especially this one. "That was the easy part. The hardest was that you would know your mind, that you would be strong of heart and that your soulmate would be opposite of you yet make you complete."

Gabrielle smiled at the words. "Well, you've did a good job. It was too bad your brother had to taint my pure heart with blood." The bard took the reins in her hands a little tighter and squeezed gently with her knees. She felt it before she looked over to see that the second horse now had no rider. There was a holler and she knew that it was the lookouts. Once again she was slowing the two horses down. "It's the little one plus a horse."

The lookout took hold of the horses' reins and helped the bard to her feet. The man looked at her like he wanted to say something but was thinking better of it. She knew that most likely it was the fact that her hair was now quite short and was not the best cut. That could and would be fixed later. For now, she needed to send out one of the young riders to warn Xena that there were two traps. Knowing her girlfriend, she probably already knew of the first. But the two armies amassing, that could be extremely dangerous for her girlfriend though that was probably something Ares would share with her.

Just as she was about to enter the center of the camp, she sensed it. The petite blond crouched down on all fours as the arrow went flying past where her head had just been. She had heard tales that Xena could catch arrows now. She was going to have to have her girlfriend teach her that trick. Quickly she was back in a standing position with her staff at the ready. "Callisto, you need to either stop attempting to test me or get the hell out of camp."

Out of the shadows the taller teenage blond made her presence known. She already had another arrow loaded and was pulling the string back. Gabrielle shook her head and whistled. That was enough of a distraction for Callisto's arrow to go off target but not quite enough. The left arm of the bard was grazed. The petite blond looked down at her arm that was now flowing blood so quickly that it was already leaving warm red droplets in the previously pristine white snow.

"I've changed my mind." Gabrielle began to twirl her staff in her hands. It was a dizzying pace that she had her weapon flying at. "We're going to settle this right here, right now." By now everyone from camp had gathered around watching with a great deal of interest. Lyceus had attempted to get between the dueling teenagers but Cyrene had reached out and kept him by her side. "Do you really think that you can handle me?" Another arrow was flying at her head only to be easily knocked away by the staff. "If all you have is that weapon, you'll lose. You only have so many arrows."

That was when two of the bard's own men tackled her to the ground. Lyceus broke free from the grasp of his mother. Gabrielle wanted to call out to him but it was too late. Callisto had turned her one lone arrow that she had remaining on the boy. The arrow's aim was true as it hit the young boy directly in the heart. Time nearly froze for the bard as she watched horrified as the sandy blond boy's body slumped to the ground in extreme slow motion. Callisto turned her attention to the bard still on the ground struggling against her captors. "I think that I speak for the majority. We are tired of your girlfriend. We are tired of you. I think it's time that you learn some pain. The kind of pain that I had to learn from Xena."


End file.
